code lyoko :: the silver dragons story
by w-fire
Summary: My first ever lyoko fic , contains alot of lemony goodness, blood , and language .. rated M
1. Chapter 1

**here comes cl sd story .. part 1**

the first bell rang with an echo that roared through the school , the class sat in their seats and talked quite loudly with one another . Mrs hertz quietly walked into the classrome , and just as quietly spoke " class .. we have a new student transfering in today " . the class continued to talk amongst themselves , a young boy with long silver hair , and cold steel eyes steped in front of the class . he wore a sleevless black shirt , loose fit black denim pants , combat boots , and a long black leather jacket . mrs herts smiled " if you would please remove your jacket and sit down " , he quietly nodded and hung his jacket on the coatrack nearby , then sat in an empty chair . mrs herts frowned " im going to have to ask you to remove the armband as well " . he sighed and unfastened the glove/armband combo revealing a cybernetic arm , He growled slightly " what a bi... " he was cut off by a blonde boy with glasses " hello , might i inquire your name " , " i guess my name is william , everyone calls me willie who are you " .the boy smiled " names jeremy nice to meet you willie " , the dark young man halfway smiled " your too nice man " .

jeremy walked into his room and growled " wonderfull im going to have a roommate " . a posh , expensive bed sat on the other side of the room . willie knocked on the door and walked in " oh hey there looks like we have the same room dont worry i dont take up much space , and i tend to mind my own buisness " . jeremy sighed " i thought that i was gonna get stuck with some punk ass rich kid " , Willie grabbed some clothes from a bag that sat near the bed " im gonna go get cleaned up , catch ya in a few " . he walked down the hall into the mens showers and turned on the water , quickly disrobing and getting under the insanly hot water . after he finished showering he put on a pair of boxers and a pair of black denim pants , he realised he had forgotten a shirt and sighed . as quickly as he could he walked down the hall , however 2 girls passed by and stopped when they thought they were out of earshot " holy shit , that guy is smokin " , the other girl chckled " betcha he swings for the wrong side of the fence " . he tapped her on the shoulder " you would lose that bet ya know " , she blushed " i..i...um .. uhhhh ... " . he sighed and walked away " i love my life " , he went back into the room and noticed jeremy had left . soon after a loud noise ecoed throughought the school , similar to a chunk of the building falling off . Willie looked from the window to see jeremy and some others being stared down by 4 large red creatures with a strange insignia on their headplate . He growled " i know that mark , i have to help them or they will end up like .. " .

willie growled softly and put his fist into a mirror , it shattered into sevral pieces . he clutched 3 sharp fragments between his fingers like throwing knives . he then lept from the window tossing them at 3 of the beasts , quickly turning in midair he drove the heel of his foot into the last one . the creatures simotaniously exploded , jeremy gave him a look of pure shock " where did you learn to do that " . the gothic young man smirked " there is alot you dont know about me " , quickly they rushed for the forest followed by willie . " so tell me jeremy , who is it that controls those fiends " . Jeremy sighed as they arrived at the factory " well i guess i can trust you " he paused for a second and told willie the story of lyoko , as well as xana . willie growled " so this xana is responsible " , jeremy looked puzzled yet again and sat at the super computer . he sent the usual team of yumi , ulrich , and odd to lyoko . " all right guys you know the drill by now aelita is only a few feet from the tower , but it looks like xana has gone all out with monsters " . willie sat down " you think they might need some help " ? jeremy nodded " yea but i dont have anyone else " he smacked his forehead . " i do have help , my bad " the young silver haired man stood back up and followed orders to go to the scanner room . he stepped inside the scanner and felt strange as the world around him changed to virtual . he stood there in black armor with red trim , with 2 longswords at his hip . He laughed lightly " lets rock this place " .

he drew a sword and ran at the small army of monsters , inbetween the explosions and metal fragments falling he would catch his breath . soon a pathway was cleared and aeilta ran through , she ran into the tower and floated onto the second platform . quickly she entered the code lyoko and the crew returned to earth , jeremy met up with odd , ulrich and yumi " did aelita come with " . someone tapped him on the shoulder " sure did " , willie leaned against the wall and let out a sigh " think im gonna like it here " .


	2. Chapter 2

**the school was abuzz the next day , classes seemed short and sweet ( note I rarely will have a full class .. takes up too much of my story .. lol ) . after school the group minus Willie talked and laughed it up , the silver haired man sat at a tree reading a book entitled " my world " . he sighed and closed his book when Jeremy appeared in front of him " Willie I meant to ask you about your arm .. if its ok " , the silver demon snickered " you just asked " . Jeremy's eyebrow twitched and thought " that's something id expect odd to say " , " anyway , how did you end up with that " . the boy looked at him with a very serious face " I was in a really bad accident 2 years ago .. lost my arm .. lucky for me I know some people who know some people working at silver dragon inc . " Jeremy looked shocked " silver dragon incorporated , holy hell I cant even get in with them .. who in the world do you know " . the dark being answered bluntly " i knew their former owner " , jeremy bit his lip " james mordachai .. you knew the friggin silver dragon himself " . the man awnsered just as coldly " yea .. nice guy .. bad attitude .. shame about what happened to him .. he was still a kid too " . jeremy nodded " yea i heard he was in the bus explosion that killed silvia delmas " , willie winced the mere mention of her was enough to burn a hole in his cold soul . willie snarled " please dont mention that name " , jeremy looked shocked then began to put the pieces of the puzzle together " he never died did he " . willie looked upset for a second " dont tell anyone .. its a class 5 military secret .. understood .. but i changed my name after the bus crashed .. james antonious mordachai died that day .. " . **

**jeremy nodded yet again " you can trust me .. why would you be so upset about the girl though " . the man took his contacts out .. his shimmering blue eyes showed much love .. much pain and suffering , " ill have you know .. that explosion took half my right arm .. sight in one of my eyes .. and someone that i had known all my life and loved like a sister " . he reinserted his contacts without much effort ,jeremy had a look of pure and utter shock " im sorry ", willie looked at him .. the silver contacts he wore left his eyes a steel color .. they looked cold and emotion less " you didn't know .. now you do .. keep it under your hat " . **


	3. Chapter 3

**night soon fell on kaddik jr high , the group sat at the same table eating their dinner . sissy walked up to them with a large smile on her face " ulrich dear .. why dont you come sit with me " , ulrich snarled " im not your dear .. first of all .. second of all bug me again and ill sick my new vampire friend on you '' , willie responded by pulling a can from his pocket and biting it open from the side . a thick red substance flowed out , he quickly smashed the can off his head sevral times and let the fluid run from his mouth . he then bore his fangs and made a hissing noise , sissy ran off " vampirrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee " , everyone busted out laughing " oh man .. that was funny " odd blurted out . ulrich stopped laughing " just wish yumi would have been here .. sissi's reaction was priceless . willie wiped off his face " odd what is that stuff its good " , odd smiled " its red flavoraide with alittle flour to thicken it up mixed with alittle water .. used glue to reseal the can " . jeremy nodded " not a bad concoction you might make a good chemist " , willie nodded " i dunno about that .. odd would make a chemist about as well as ulrich would a girl " . odd couldn't resist laughing " oh my god ulrich .. he just burned your ass " , ulrich smiled " yea willie .. you would make as good a scientist as jeremy would a football player " . willie wasn't phazed by the insult .. he knew ulrich had no idea that willie was a cybernetic madman , willie looked at jeremy " i dunno .. jeremy would make as good a football player as odd would a rockstar " . odd looked pissed " hey .. that was uncalled for .. ill have you know i won last years talent contest " . jeremy muttered " cause everyone else sucked less than you " , willie smiled " whens the next one " . odd smiled " tomorrow night in the gym .. imma win again " , odd continued " oh and willie .. you would make as good a rockstar as jeremy would a hatchet monkey " . willie sighed " that made no sense ..  
" inadvertantly he said " you would make as good a hatchet monkey as sissy would a hooker .. wait she might be good at that " . everyone looked shocked for a second .. then everyone but him shared a laugh .**


	4. Chapter 4

**the night fell darker , it was almost midnight . william sat under a tree meditating , he was awoken from his trance by a loud scream " let go of me you sick freak " . he rushed to see a man in a hooded outfit dragging a girl , the man spoke " you and me all night long girlie " . william quickly ran up on the attacker kicking him in the head , the man flew into a tree and was knocked silly . seconds later he found himself on the ground " what were you doing to her you sick freak " , the girl pryed the man off him " he saved me .. the man against the tree there was who attacked me " . the older man adjusted his glasses , " oh .. sorry william .. i dont know what id do if i lost sissy .. ever since " . william stood up and brushed himself off " i knew her too , silvia was a great woman " , he winced slightly . mr delmas looked shocked " how did you know silvia " , the young man said in a childlike voice " daddy delmas doesn't remember me " . mr delmas looked shocked " no .. but hes .. i mean your " , the silver haired man looked serious " reports of my death were greatly missleading " . sissy looked shocked " jamie .. your alive " , the man nodded " tell noone .. understood " .**

**- the next day -**

**the angry young man read the same book as before smiling happily , he had headphones over his ears and sang along to the words of the song " and noone seems to love me .. they always turn me away " . someone looked at him from afar " jamie .. is alive .." , she smiled and dried a tear " i just cant let him know .. i wont .. ill act like i hate him .. like i cant stand him . **

**end part 4 .. )**

**(wolf :: decided to chime in some editors notes .. next chapter is the talent contest .. will willie show up odd .. or will the human side of the dark soul that inhabits him .. tune in for the next episode of the silver dragons story )**


	5. Chapter 5

**the next day and night came quite quickly .. it was the night of the talent contest , the gym was packed .. and booing just about everyone off stage .. thusfar odd was winning by a longshot even though he wasn't very good . jim took the stage " we have our last entry .. a musical piece '' , someone called out " you mean musical piece of crap " . jim nervously laughed " here is w-fire with his song .. be without her " , a tall main with long free flowing black hair stepped onto the stage , he wore wrecked blue jeans and a cuttup white shirt his loving blue eyes shone in the light ( confused i bet .. that's willie with hairdye and normal clothes ) .**

**he began to sing quite gloriously**

**in the darkest days .. the coldest nights .. one thing in this world i see with my eyes .. someone that i care for this is true .. and that someone i care for is just like you .. she hides her passion she hides her fire .. hides her love her dreams her desire .. she fears the truth .. as do i .. that were in love .. so we just cry**

**i just cant be without her in my life .. another day i wake up without this girl as my wife .. cant tell her i love her cause im afraid .. but being without her .. just drives me insane .. **

**he continued the song for 3 verses and 3 repeats of the chourus .. at the end the crowd roared " w-fire w-fire w-fire " , when the contest ended he was the winner .. however he was nowhere to be found . **

**( next chapter is gonna be an extention .. w fire becomes a hit artist .. people begin to wonder who he is .. why hes here .. stay tuned .. oh and thanks to wolf for agreeing to edit )**


	6. Chapter 6

**( new chapter time .. title :: the dark past of the dragon )**

**the group sat relaxing and eating pizza , odd smiled " thanks for getting us pizza man .. you must have some rich ass parents to be able to buy 10 pizzas and not break a sweat " . willie stood up and opened the door , he stormed out angrily . odd looked puzzled " what did i say " . jeremy wispered " from what ive heard around school willie is an orphan " , odds jaw dropped " wow .. i didn't know " . jeremy smiled " yea .. " . willie sat down and went into a trance like state ... remembering the loss of his parents in a plane crash when he was still a youngun .. and other things "**

**- flashback to two years ago -**

**willie ran to the scene of a recent buss accident " is everyone ok " , an older man spoke " someone is still on the bus .. i couldn't get to them ' . he ran into the bus and saw silvia delmas trapped under a broken rail ( trust me dem rails is heavy ) , he saw a strange symbol all around him and suddenly everything went dark . he awoke in the hospital .. minus half his right arm , stitches on his chest .. and for some reason his vision was blurry " . when he had recovered he sketched the symbol on the inside of his binder as to remember the mark of the demon that did this .. not to him .. but to her . time seemed to pass very slowly . he had gotten contacts to assist his vision issues .. the wound on his chest had healed .. but left a nasty scar .. and he had built himself a cybernetic replacement arm . but the pain of losing the closest person to him never subsided .. he began to grow cold and emotionless .. he legally changed his name .. and spread the word that james mordachai had died in that crash . the world as he knew it had ended **

**- end flashback -**

**the world had begun again for him , he had a new life .. with only 2 people besides him knowing of his past .. he walked back into the room with his usual cold look . odd looked up at him " im sorry if i said something that upset ya man " , willie looked at him for a second and sat back down " its ok .. ive felt worse pain " . odd nodded " i was wondering how you got that boss scar over your left eye .. " , the man smiled for a second " self inflicted .. i bleed black by the way " . jeremy laughed " you did not just say something that stupid .. do you cry during classes too " . willie accually let out a light laugh stunning the group " nobody is that emo ... " .**

fù)ÞŽ\àšﾍ5ˆ—×ˆîwZÄ\îðÝÊ.®¸ﾏêäó¿OüÉë¯üˆ?ÙŠø+ë±1ÙñXˆY2Ž§ok§ˆ¤l£VC³ ð¥„)ø8NQá•ôàç;2bﾝ&¯ê— B¨hÅaôò6) K­ŸÉ¨ã'Òà‡B2Ú†…V'ÃZFRE©)ú¢é9 D€V»Äﾏ r§Ë±b¬†ŸõòùÕ;èæÐ"cŽV²sÄj'…CcGÎã?÷ýé\÷ŸIC‰ò9W1ÿ/L€ÕjKw"™Ñ¼YGo( Ë€ãoéþ‚—9v&vßÎ"Œx…:ÖJëõòdﾍø!E³Õu:¨èHﾐVäﾍ  âû—Ó½?ù!ßd'¨IÍîﾐ7Ëﾏ‡ØãﾍÅ½ßd&(ºæœÌ¤ (ﾍ°„Pìø— 9»é ™Ù–7¾™ÚŸcµŸmï5väÔÑÀ£ë(?ÙÂï¼ðu­Ç¦Bï3"kƒN®‰Â;ååÕêj4ºˆûöØÓê'-'ÈëßròûILM×éóù MpÇÇ2„t2Úﾝ«Û'œ™3¤ ‚øD;ýÒþë—!×ÊKﾝºYHOn!¤ÓC—Ð‹Y5•w³ÝC–•ÕýååL2îû×nÄa;¸œvX Nñü'‹,WSÐd3ßkGÁ/oam©‚ˆµ—xâà´é¾I©©,¨ûåHèÈ»z ê¦ﾝŽôºﾍÈ"s« ˜ÍÎ-¢q-‹¥ÅQiî¦•LÖ§ùºQ)\Q d­&\PIŠ•1ëìK(¼Šïäöfª xíWgõº Ìœæða¹ø»ÊþU §õr&J9DÍ Òí«¥noó­›V"pKŠ/VçJfw(pF‰çJ˜† ïÇÕ«TË€Ä¯ÒÊﾁº‡"ßºìþ ?6bMÑÉ8c4f¼ùï!0ugŸ4š½ûFîÏ—„•mßkó¦¿ëS¼)˜Å›¼Ä›t¾"žx'"iËÃŸÔû‰(Nw´ŒÓ¥µIœ›î;­™;¦Œoë»ÑÆð°SÖRÖéc²èÄÈúyøÕ‡¿ Ý:'ﾁ3Ü'‡3xùžsâ ÁﾁÂﾍÙg«Kì3‡8qçŒôÑﾁ'Biô'.Ä9-Ï¿Jhæ…Z#)yE"ÉƒX¹¯S2êI·8¥¿ õy7QfÜó ýâ&òË¶äJ §»ÿº\êº¸òó'kﾏ'©ïÈÉÖiðá;œíHÿb«K»ÄçÌ'?R·i–ìñµzµ'ýŽš3žWSÑZ.Zë¨5E•Zﾏò ëS¾ ŠâHÄ#‰âo•¦Î ôÎÞ¹ºš2±öÕ‹/Qia—£ìzalXÛäS£Ò³¨ô+vi¦'?01ªPDžÍ¦à»Ê9œœÃﾐºâ›sÀYý´ eV hÌ OR…ïæÛëÉÀISéﾍÃpS2Ú¨ôša¸ÑO†›ËŽ›—?ﾐÈ¿ﾏ·œ»É9Èvº'r²‹È¶±qäD2Ä»JÍ8…d,cÍS²™ ÜL,'jìˆ#'jlxu3¢'êÆ—åËˆmoÆGN¼¿ñ/«:â™ÜAœ øUy€ßzúÀ',dË ˆòÏËÀ1vh'É« Èﾐ)æ7­²dºz)ÍÅÄ´UN E¦sÓ«ûÖII¥uè•pvñýºõYí(××j¢ð+É®Þõ7 ‰‰Ù,Á «ê6•º€q-óéﾝüÐÍwNIûŠá«Û uS.„ÜÜj÷¥– ä/ÆÌÐFž!båýÚÂLÌŸ5ü)7uàRumv•é§ð­?ˆÁ jÊaÓŸŸMükV«£tﾝžonJ-Û?ìH9Ò´ópG‰ﾐiâzî ¤µÛÐ.3ó¯¨øF¹ÑâœóÕqe9"ofo– cÅ† ùŽÓ²¾xo:¬—.glUó…ÜXž?½DÕ¸ŒnÙ‚©4ÜÅ&Fv4ˆËJådÄã­÷ÈoÍê1éU¥fœ³ê‹œ3ºž–'®93 šË•oVVKaYGÍ·CQ—ñx Á±•HHq‰ âOw²A(Ä32"øﾝVõ2!³7ËðJ­ò'èÈvöú¹÷-Ðn…½ÔFÌu¼T œ9±3MÄN"ˆ­Ïê+«/v™pr—pü$"cGöÛ¾9ÕºÔœ©\yÓM¤†¥ð­ûØ»\m£Í#n¡RÙ«ÍmÌËÔÒ ÓäÅªÌ¤D®"Ò8ßO+‹òå Žuµì'Óãé'ã&‚ﾐ"dÈ¨I$ïµÞ1Z¥›ñRË )vip2‹ŽkXËoÆ®JS?Œ0X‡#U°šº®—

I1ÐJ"Œs˜úÌ!ﾝ' D¥B¢à£x

;ﾝÉÎÄmçÙì(a±›y'L\ﾝ/qe.M•7ß-þáBÉ'ÚÄ±vB'aGf¹) ‚#…lŽ´ÜŠ3Šf…° ÌT1™á Nj6¬˜Òâú¥S2¡¼ÐbJvGX/‚WSy¬ËrFÎè¯oÿûpP$:ÏåÈÝg‰ôyﾐŽîu?— "jŠøìyÃxÐæ ÕjºÈäsU™b OîbÇ·—d9žH–ßÕj:ž¶ﾐþýÈM‚ß¯#§õßˆkRﾐÒ¡mŽI€† Í µ8\&v é0of,5ßaÒú™ûø(«+ñ™É—ðf€‰N$ÔXG7šà¦hp ! gò°ﾁ$î²í˜²6ÊŒÒ:šﾏ›AÚ¥–¶Öµ¿Ú¶º.­±E›L ¢È«ô¡4X£(AæÎ¹÷e&Aññû÷WÃ÷qîëÜÏÏDG²½£¼ÝÎš0½ Ò"ÛÕ§ö©,ﾐúJ²íÆƒX¼†áEÈŸÌ¼¼¤®¿PáN½pºzËè…"ßéñç¶ŠøNcà‰þÅ»í6þÀ¥G«¬f·ÚmâU:VÇnŒu k¯Pu¾J§©ﾏ»bÔßr¹½èIÃäŸmür‹ÿÖÓo³¥ë!Yﾏ•ÇS½a™O Ýë8áVv®.¨r¸ãkÎZ¤Zõ ;Ý‹n±ÕûÜn¹ zâgvžY« °Lkt¸ƒÅhO3å¾Ú6Ê"âù¿¸jôü#å·òü¯ ÓHù«yþﾍÈ¤Îç/ò®/¹ˆ9?3ˆuzþÓ)ëù/¤Ìß¤çßﾁüxÊü-zþ È¯H™ÿ°1þ+GÏÏLY«1þ"õﾍüRæo3ÆﾁüxÊü.cüÈ¯H™ßmŒÿ³£çg¦¬¿ÛÊúFþ )óã¿tÉ¹¹v&½z«§/sXÃÿÂq—äﾐ!Ú³‚7ö÷Ü"ç…ÿ˜‚¿IUóoåù¿H•¯ËoÊ4ËoKﾐM¾&ý(Wì\•i)'$nÕ‡¤Xi+²áHI¸ÏrÙF¬ ‹X°è\ﾝ™/V¯Í¦$/lQ¬€–kaäsDRôS/ˆ ÉÈíôËj ÎÕ¨ýw§ìÿ ˜‡Pýhýw§èÿ½"Dÿ¼£÷'ûï6úï­ÿÐó·RÐ7¥¡¥!Þ¿pvdŠ÷OÎŽŽÖ¤Œ÷ŸºýÖﾏÐ¾p™ejŸ\fÕ§hwâ·¿' ™aµìóJa´!È;ﾍæxc'\¬¿—Ÿ"'Tè'SRøyÿÜÅúŸ¹øþdñþd¥êÏ´÷?d 's'¤ðŸUÝâ˜¼:'• ﾏþ³¤+Ãíï…Ÿõ®ØÏlDKÁ€Z±Èaó÷ºÚ7!Ê¹bë9ª6£„×S¥6Ì&ÍQb4äòçWÂÛ-2E×wONP˜\RäÁY¸wBiêﾏ†¤—cž¡môÓå WR§Ëìª+‹QïXOÐÃﾍ,;Tw.tØ"©ø;'•sM†äß‹Î¿pŒh‚KL¾(ë­ëÕZ/òÙ"ƒºeüðÂô„:ÚV÷?·m8ªùŽÝ;îjŸ;5W2p3¯Çw(j¸bø äú¸ÏÁö-&Ô¿"ãtÂËÉçjK‡ïÿÙ0ºøËÚ "T§ ä'™‡0«Å©5¨Kñiﾁ¼áq(õê†Âd¼ÓÛ/Â¤)ë±†+öz Ð Ycc/ uŽmÄüêèÀO€A•µËGí5¦Zw"‡0 vœÞ)Ÿ¹S6/)1›(£â!CmE8êx,dÊ"°£ªWì(24ýöÂ×"&ýﾍﾁ¯?\Àñõç:¾¢fg-›aøüBúÒ¥¾å„Uá‰QÕvFUwxLèaèþzh‹a€JÄtWr¨ƒgz9fÖø½AÁðžUÅ±ú+NﾁÕõ"LXíIÂê™üæp ¬¦'Ô×Ë©O¤¶ 4ÌoÒü­;é"4ËœÏ³BHﾝþ:×K© ýÆ¥ æ+…ÄDÖv&1ðZ x­¼I¼I¼I¼I¼I¼NEp‚½™Ã x'è)"Å¥§t‹6î)õ""e'žrT¤LÖS)E)YzÊ H¹$åVëZý1í¯kÊFÞ«ùþzfá§°¿ŽÏ¾¿FÁßQﾐTì/š Ü.—ð-¦M°' ?ÄüPê¡-ﾏ-¼´Õó ©»¶¸4s×ÖÞƒ 52,w3?žaA'Tå.ØÊšYÍ2ÿKá\­ öCﾏ "uZ?·S‹WﾐŒﾁaÿ¢'B?ü

GÁã52úÍþƒF÷Rø³¬‡ƒ,"ﾐµfﾐ ﾍ™ ½lÿ‰Nèïâ»ïCëPLúõx-…oø.I!°Ñð›Ùð…¡aQ.ÓŽ(ô/£Ë‹íðKâ÷û†õ)å0©Å&koÀ§µIøé$æŸ "³ﾁð$Ò­3œÓ¨;Ðì ûﾏy'?Øùc¬rEFG± ‹MÇﾐÕ¢¬iUÖ„•5«•5m é(ÏÅèo'ýÝD7Óß-ô÷aúûýÝJ£¿ÛèoýÝA»éï.ú»ﾏþ ¿¯Ðœ ﾝÈ'•çHwæGõ\GyN&ÖﾍSgàXÎ/N\Wòù¢:.âùÞ¬'Ï—z¾\Sò‰Ä·Ëš"ò¾áçÇˆKÇ6 þ.òà9Ñx"'C½¯K»±·i9ÞÉ7Š lèý…:EI/êÓ u n&ŒV¨Ðﾏ´B´¢ÝðÐVÔ©jÓ ÑVzˆfì!:ËZy‰/Þ¨›4¶ﾍa¥q5Ð"?ê«¶ﾏÛi ðê2Çïãðûéº$üZwÒ©ñÑﾐ?à¬l#‰OPÃuíÌ4 ÷¦G‡¾êjÖò¥ªYŸéÀtŸ)kSƒTÜÕ K–µµw+ë×ÒMã€„jÀGò‹ÑR¯›©óÄ¯Åˆ©ÈƒIÁÎªåøbYäÓNÃiAá‚MG

Ä—ÀÈÁc‚L‚Â×Ä¿Rÿñ,7ÆøýÁÃö1öﾍw½  ›ßðØPÉLD(Iï¶n+‰dÃ¹À‚ÆÊõŒoaFt§§¾8ﾐ82° ¾î1):pCü+åd/Ém"°6‡Êã Rµ¤î¼ÕLÝ™¬w‡ð:RÞñ;þ³i ü„Ïï¢± ? ¾¿#¾7"¿"äQ‡rgÒª-¡í"ËÍﾏ7#HDÎöîøãÜo ÚTÖﾐMt-œÍÈ¦ÒáiU&oAN™2í&á–þYø¾ îjDš™õÀ˜h¦\íãÎ'MË€ì–Ìºsˆvﾍê·o²kômm¾FOr9?óêÔ»/Ã…¥»"çzígœ›W¡XJ½:ÛªŒìª€¼þ1ÂÅ·Ñ°†üUqütüÏë5tôÛ¸÷aâo&ªÊJt¬ƒÎçØ N•HBÇ•­2³Å+Ð''öívÇ+–¨KÎe6R‚ﾝﾍﾍvY‰¤ÌÉÓ"&²Ey"ûw»b…¾ 4„3Ã ý1ò£¼nµﾝÕûldì 'ÍÍcŠÁšß\½x€R¬ ﾏMŒî"«â7—ëﾝ•Y0ﾏ9ﾁøÍFﾏ9¨'T½¹ÿÃ\·Ø ¡ ¿ Ï°v£à´&ÁÉƒn„'€ûùææ$Åau„ôdSªž"OÖ¦êIy0Ï0ƒZ·K´îdhéXàíN†'ôÅâ÷MòaòÕ ·qﾐƒ©nå ÕdﾐÑﾝ­oª¯h©PSõnïÝž7Òí«G9 ŠÍgê\ó³àªÏâﾝ


	7. Chapter 7

**- sevral months after the talent show -  
the group was sitting and relaxing in odd and ulrichs room . the radio played down the top ten hits in the country , the group loved listening to the broadcast to see who was the best .. justin bimboflake was at number two meaning the song sexy mac had been knocked out of #1 ( yes i just made a refrance to justin timberlake .. aint gonna use real artists .. just parodies ) . the radio announcer cut in " and that means at number 1 the fastest rising artist in all of music today .. w-fire with be without her . odd kicked the wall as the sappy love song played .. " what ever happened to rock and roll " . willie nodded " the world doesnt wanna hear rock .. they wanna hear pop stars like britina smelluleria .. and rappers like mabillionare " . odd growled " well i dont .. i wanna hear metal " , willie nodded in agreement " i wanna hear music from bands like fia , godslap , and carboratorhead .. but its not to be " . odd picked up his guitar " guess its up to me '' , willie heard a knock at the door and went to awnser . a small man with a huge box on his shoulder looked at him smilling " delivery for a Mr. Frederick , willie winced " please dont call me a mr .. he signed the paper presented to him , took the box and handed the delivery guy a small stack of cash . the delivery person looked shocked " but you allready paid for the item " , the gothic man nodded " yes i know .. thats for getting it here so fast .. buy yourself somthin nice .  
the man scuttled off singing " were in the money " , the man with the evil stare brought the box inside . the group was bewildered as to what it could be , odd was too busy trying to tune up . he opened the box and removed a black battle axe stlye guitar with the japanese word for dragon painted on the back . he almost smiled " its so glorious .. i never thought " , odd looked stunned " thats a stinger .. a form of ax guitar that is infamous for death metal "   
the dark man nodded " yep .. thats why i got it .. mind if i use your amp for a second odd i wanna test this mother out " . odd nodded " hell yea you can try it out .. that thing can cause sonic disruptions .. sissy's room is right above us .. immagine her reaction .. " . willie thought for a second immagining sissy showering him in love and affection .. he shook out of it .. hold on wrong reaction .. he reimmagined sissy storming down and killing him with the instrument .  
odd smiled " what were you immagining the first time anywho " . willie smirked and pluged the weapon shaped creation into the amp " the same thing you immagine doing with your mom " . the group looked shocked " no he didnt " , odd scoffed " at least i have a mom " . the dark soul ignored the comment and let out sevral powercords then broke into the worlds most violent guitar solo .  
sissy sat in her room trying to relax and listen to the new w-fire cd .. her room was now surrounded by various posters and pictures of her idol .. he was her distraction from the man she secretly loved .. the fantasy she was having about meeting w-fire in person was inturupted by a loud noise .. she hopped out of bed and stormed down the steps .. she kicked in the door to odds room to see willie rocking out .. he looked so much like w fire .. his hair was let down and covered his face .. his strums were powerful and accurite .. and the voice he was producing for the lyrics was powerful and angry .. yet passionite and loving .. she spoke softly .. " could you please turn that down there are people trying to sleep and i wouldnt want jim kyfing that little toy of yours "  
the group looked shocked sissy was being nice .. calm cool colected .. noone had seen this side of her .. willie stopped playing and walked from the room . she tried her best to follow him as did the group .. they wanted to see this . he sat outside on a bench soon followed by the raven haired beauty , the dark man accualy had a sincere smile .. not his usual fake one " so sissy what did you think .. too loud or it sucked " . the group was watching and listening from a safe distance as not to be seen , sissy smiled and calmly awnsered " what are you calling it .. i heard a few words you were whispering as you were playing " . the boy looked at her for a second " well i think odd wants to sing it .. gonna ruin the whole deal .. but if it was up to me it would be a song ive had in the back of my head for some time .. called the white dragon rush .. its about a guy and girl who are too stubborn and weak to admit their love for eachother .. their tension builds up to the point where they make angry and pointless love .. then leave eachother " .  
sissy looked stunned .. it was like he was telling a story using just those words .. and he hadnt even sang it .. " could you sing alittle for me .. " . he nodded and pitched his voice to a more rough and angered tone then stood up . " ok .. here goes " , he paused for a second to close his eyes and lower his head .. his head shot up his eyes shot open .. a strange look filled his face .. he had a fire and passion unseen before as he began to sing " its rough to the feel , leaves you soft in the mind .. ill light your fire .. and ill fuel your desire .. its rough to the feel but so soft when you touch .. its the white dragon white dragon rush .. the white dragon white dragon rush " . she smiled and jammed along as he sang the entire song , when he had calmed down she  
stood up " that was awesome .. just awesome " . thanks after all the world is waiting for my next hit ya know . sissy paused for a second .. she remembered back to what jamie was like when silvia was alive .. he dyed his hair black to match hers he had good vision so his passionite blue eyes shone in the mornings light and the moons as well .. he wasnt goth .. he was always in wrecked jeans and t shirts .. his kindness knew no bounds and he always showed a passion and love that had long since been stifled  
she gasped " oh my god .. your w fire arent you " . he nodded " took ya that long to figure that out eh " . she blushed " sorry .. i tend not to be that bright " , the boy snarled " i know better sissi , your acting just like her cause you never got over her death .. she was the bimbo and you .. back then your intelect rivaled my own .. when you can be yourself and quit being her .. maybe you could accually be happy ya know .. the girl looked shocked .. she knew he cared for silvia .. and she knew that with her gone .. her place as the school metro diva needed to be filled .. but she also knew that the man she secretly loved .. and the man she had fantasised being with .. was right .. she would change for the better .. she thought that if she did .. maybe he would love her .**


	8. Chapter 8

**- 2 weeks later -  
willie sat under the shady oak that seemed to calm him .. reading the strange book he usually read . noone seemed to know what was contained in this obsure story .. sissy had since joined the group and befriended them .. but hadnt been to lyoko out of fear .. they told her if she wanted to join the group she had to keep all their adventures a secret .. she had gleefully agreed to such a burden .. she had stopped her advances on ulrich and assisted yumi in gaining him as her boyfriend .. ( wow .. thats cool ) william dunbar had found that samantha fit his fancy and odd was chasing after a tomboyish new girl named max . all was good in the world until the group got a simotanious call from the factory where jeremy was inspecting the damage xana had done to lyoko . " guess whos back " , willie jumped up and closed his book heading off .. the others as well as sissi headed to the old factory and made it to the computer room . sissy muttered " so whatta we got boss " , jeremy smiled " im never gonna get used to that , we have a huge gathering of monsters in the newly refurbished forests " . willie nodded " activated tower " , jeremy nodded " you bet your sweet cookies " . odd was being odd and faked a panic mode " oh god .. not the cookies .. anything but my cookies " . sissy scoffed " i think ill come along this time if its ok with the boss man " . jeremy nodded " yea ive got some new help at the super computer so its ok .. a young girl stepped out from the shadows and wrapped her arms around jeremy " so tell me .. what i need to do " . aelita snarled " whos that and why in the world is she cuddling you " , odd smirked " maxie " . max ran over to odd and tackled him " oddie " . willie smiled " hey max .. long time no smell " , max stood up .. " dont you mean " . he smirked " thats what i said " , everyone looked confused , ulrich pulled out a clump of hair " whats going on " . jeremy smiled " as all of you know max here is new to the school .. willie brought her here for 2 reasons .. 1 so she could get out of homeschooling with her overbearing aunt and uncle .. and 2 cause this is the baddest of the badasses .. a prodegy in her own right .. maxine masters mordachai '' .  
everyone looked stunned including odd " you mean shes the ledgendary sister of james mordachai .. you mean shes the soul exec of silver dragon inc .. you mean shes the most desired woman on all of the planet earth .. that max mordachai " . willie smiled " yep .. thats the same one .. jeremy i think its time the others know who i am .. sissy , max , and you know .. the other 4 dont " . jeremy nodded " why dont you tell them then " , the dark man nodded " ok then this is in the same class of secret as my identy as w - fire and lyoko are is that understood .. nooone but you guys knows .. otherwise id be the most popular person in school .. cameras everyplace .. gah id be miserable " . the 4 looked puzzled " agreed .. this is a lyoko class secret .. " , max blurted it out " his real name isnt william james frederick .. his real name is james mordachai " . 4 hearts simotaniously skipped beats and the four almost fainted " oh my god " .. " seriously " .. " no way " .. " you are a god " ( 4 different reactions ) . the young man smiled " yes but i prefer the alias ive taken to keep out of the public eye .. i am willie freddie " . the group nodded .. and headed off .. willie max and sissy waited behind as willie was normaly backup .. sissy was heading in for the first time .. and max was going to assist jeremy on the super computer . " ok .. transfer yumi .. transfer odd .. transfer ulrich .. virtualization ... next was aelita .. and willie had since headed down as this was a large group of monsters .. transfer willie .. transfer aelita .. virtualization . the group landed in lyoko and prepared themselves , willie called out " tell sissy to come on down .. cause shes the next contestant on whoop dem monsterz " . sissy nodded and headed into one of the scanners .. transfer sissi .. scanner sissi .. virtualization .. sissy landed in lyoko " ow .. " willie looked at her .. she was in a very formal ballroom gown with a tiara .. her feet were covered by the gown " a princess .. ill be damned " .  
she heard somthing behind her " what the " . willie walked infront of her quickly and took a severe lazer hit " gah " . " 50 lifepoints willie " , sissy looked stunned .. he had just saved her ... again .. she wanted revenge .. but this stupid dress was hindering her movements . she hoped she was wearing somthing under it as she tossed it into the air .. it hit the ground with a sickening thud .. she pitched the tiara as well .. underneath was a full body camo suit with black combat boots . she thought " i need a damn weapon here " .. with that thought a huge gun the size of a cannon fell into her hands " oh thats freakin sweet " .  
she fired the gun right into the chest of the monster destroying it as well as 2 monsters sevral meters away . willie muttered " railgun " , ulrich muttered " commando princess ... what the hell " . aelita was laughing as were odd and yumi " her first trip here and shes more badass than willie was .. score " . sissy smiled and willed the large gun into two small handheld pistols .. " thats more of what i wanted " . jeremy spoke up " looks like sissy has the power to will that huge railgun into any form of ranged weapon .. hey willie have you discovered what your lyoko power is " . willie sighed " not yet .. " , the group walked twords the tower .. it was far too eazy , where was this army that jeremy spoke of .. suddenly they heard a scream and sissy was down and out of lyoko .. willie snarled " what the hell " .  
lazer fire barraged them from far off " looks like xana has equiped his little trantulas with long range firing equipment '' jeremy said . willie was furious " is she ok " , jeremy smiled " dont worry if you die in lyoko you return to earth .. you get alittle banged up .. but not much else " . willie was still mad .. his eyes glowed a bright red and his voice took a demonic tone .. " they will suffer ... they will pay .. i will make them dead " .. he snarled and struck the ground with the palm of his hand . the earth shook as a large silver dragon emerged from the ground " those bastards shall pay for what they have done " . the dragon began wrapping around his body .. asimilating onto him ( like venom from spiderman ) . the dragon became a part of him .. he now wore full body armor .. with a dragons head covering his head and face .. his two swords were gone .. replaced by a gaint silver blade that would require 2 hands normaly and be incredibly slow .. he had a long metalic tail and wings that were spread from his back .  
the angry man took to the sky and flew at the creatures at breakneck speed .. he swung the sword with ease taking down a large group in one swipe " behold .. the object of you demise ". sissy had returned to the computer room and was watching the visual of him eradicating the monsters for what they had done . " wow .. he really does care " jeremy nodded " more than you know " , the dragon man clasped his hands together " ultimate doom .. gatlink cannon " . the armor around his arms became a gatlink gun with a cannon in the middle .. he ruthlessly erradicated the rest of the monsters and fell to the ground . aelita entered the tower and punched in the code .. willie lay on the ground exausted " wow .. too much power all at once " . jeremy smiled " looks like when your angered you got the incredible hulk thing goin .. that was cool " . they remeteralised and he stepped out to meet the group " yea .. but atleast im in control of what i do and can remember it .. wouldnt wanna go bezerk and kill an ally .  
the rest of the day had been somewhat uneventful .. willie resumed his usual reading . but now sissy loomed from behind the tree trying to see what it is he was reading . she saw various pictures of her , silvia and him as kids .. as well as various things they had written in there .. she saw he was on the last page .. it was more recent .. it was a picture of her he had taken recently .. she didnt mind .. he said it was a keepsake .. but beside the final picture was a fresh writing .. she could tell the ink was still wet .. it read  
she is the only one i see .. the other girls matter not to me .. she is the one who sets my heart free .. i only wish that she could be  
the one true love that i have never had .. that she will be my woman .. and that i can be her man  
a tear fell from her eye as she walked away " he loves me .. and i cant tell him how i feel .. i just cant .. i mean yes i love him .. but i know that i would be betraying my sister .. she loved him more than she loved her own life .. he tried to save her .. but she ended up saving him .. giving her very life in trade to save his .. she was truly the one who loved him .. and im still just her follower .  
- the next day -  
sissy sat crying in a remote area .. trying not to be seen , but to no avail .. willie had spoted her and tried to figure out what was going on '' sissy .. is somthing the matter " . sissy nodded " i realised somthing yesterday .. even though i have become myself .. im still everything like my older sister " . the boy looked puzzled " how so " , she wiped a tear away " even though she was so much older than you .. her in high school you in elementry .. she loved you with all of her heart .. she gave up her life to save you .. when you were trying to save her .. " . willie nodded " yes .. silvia did love me .. and i dont remember everything that happened that day cause i blacked out .. but her love was a different kind .. she didnt want me physicaly .. or even emotionaly .. she was like my sister in a way .. the sister i wanted but never really had .. max is great and all .. but she acts like one of the guys .. silvia was 100 woman the kind of sister you would want to have .. " . sissy smiled " well my love isnt a sisterly kind .. so i guess your right " , william sighed " you do realise you just got past your stubbornness and admited love for me " . she nodded " yup and im glad i did .. cause now you know the truth .. maybe you could tell me how you feel in return " . the young man looked at her and blushed slightly " i will tell you how i feel .. since you are no longer posing as someone you are not .. you are the sissi i remember from when we were kids .. calm .. loving .. smart .. with a great sense of humor .. not to mention your absolutly radiant .. glorious .. and hot as hell " . she smiled and thought " a good mix of physical and inner aspects he mentioned .. not just focusing on how i look .. thats a first for a guy " . the boy smiled and continued " sissy .. there is no doubt in me when i tell you this .. you are and always were the one i truly loved .. and you always will be " , she smiled and wrapped her arms around him " oh jamie .. i mean willie " the boy returned the embrace and placed his face atop her head " your hair smells like apples " .  
( stay tuned for the next chapter .. ) ( you know you wanna )**

next chater .. spoiler timeeee ... jeremy goes to lyoko .. and we find out why he is so embarassed about it .. and then we get to the kissy snuggly parts .. ulrich x yumi and aelita x jeremy .. as for my oc and sissy .. well they get a long ass chapter to themselves later on


	9. Chapter 9

- 2 weeks later -  
willie sat under the shady oak that seemed to calm him .. reading the strange book he usually read . noone seemed to know what was contained in this obsure story .. sissy had since joined the group and befriended them .. but hadnt been to lyoko out of fear .. they told her if she wanted to join the group she had to keep all their adventures a secret .. she had gleefully agreed to such a burden .. she had stopped her advances on ulrich and assisted yumi in gaining him as her boyfriend .. ( wow .. thats cool ) william dunbar had found that samantha fit his fancy and odd was chasing after a tomboyish new girl named max . all was good in the world until the group got a simotanious call from the factory where jeremy was inspecting the damage xana had done to lyoko . " guess whos back " , willie jumped up and closed his book heading off .. the others as well as sissi headed to the old factory and made it to the computer room . sissy muttered " so whatta we got boss " , jeremy smiled " im never gonna get used to that , we have a huge gathering of monsters in the newly refurbished forests " . willie nodded " activated tower " , jeremy nodded " you bet your sweet cookies " . odd was being odd and faked a panic mode " oh god .. not the cookies .. anything but my cookies " . sissy scoffed " i think ill come along this time if its ok with the boss man " . jeremy nodded " yea ive got some new help at the super computer so its ok .. a young girl stepped out from the shadows and wrapped her arms around jeremy " so tell me .. what i need to do " . aelita snarled " whos that and why in the world is she cuddling you " , odd smirked " maxie " . max ran over to odd and tackled him " oddie " . willie smiled " hey max .. long time no smell " , max stood up .. " dont you mean " . he smirked " thats what i said " , everyone looked confused , ulrich pulled out a clump of hair " whats going on " . jeremy smiled " as all of you know max here is new to the school .. willie brought her here for 2 reasons .. 1 so she could get out of homeschooling with her overbearing aunt and uncle .. and 2 cause this is the baddest of the badasses .. a prodegy in her own right .. maxine masters mordachai '' .  
everyone looked stunned including odd " you mean shes the ledgendary sister of james mordachai .. you mean shes the soul exec of silver dragon inc .. you mean shes the most desired woman on all of the planet earth .. that max mordachai " . willie smiled " yep .. thats the same one .. jeremy i think its time the others know who i am .. sissy , max , and you know .. the other 4 dont " . jeremy nodded " why dont you tell them then " , the dark man nodded " ok then this is in the same class of secret as my identy as w - fire and lyoko are is that understood .. nooone but you guys knows .. otherwise id be the most popular person in school .. cameras everyplace .. gah id be miserable " . the 4 looked puzzled " agreed .. this is a lyoko class secret .. " , max blurted it out " his real name isnt william james frederick .. his real name is james mordachai " . 4 hearts simotaniously skipped beats and the four almost fainted " oh my god " .. " seriously " .. " no way " .. " you are a god " ( 4 different reactions ) . the young man smiled " yes but i prefer the alias ive taken to keep out of the public eye .. i am willie freddie " . the group nodded .. and headed off .. willie max and sissy waited behind as willie was normaly backup .. sissy was heading in for the first time .. and max was going to assist jeremy on the super computer . " ok .. transfer yumi .. transfer odd .. transfer ulrich .. virtualization ... next was aelita .. and willie had since headed down as this was a large group of monsters .. transfer willie .. transfer aelita .. virtualization . the group landed in lyoko and prepared themselves , willie called out " tell sissy to come on down .. cause shes the next contestant on whoop dem monsterz " . sissy nodded and headed into one of the scanners .. transfer sissi .. scanner sissi .. virtualization .. sissy landed in lyoko " ow .. " willie looked at her .. she was in a very formal ballroom gown with a tiara .. her feet were covered by the gown " a princess .. ill be damned " .  
she heard somthing behind her " what the " . willie walked infront of her quickly and took a severe lazer hit " gah " . " 50 lifepoints willie " , sissy looked stunned .. he had just saved her ... again .. she wanted revenge .. but this stupid dress was hindering her movements . she hoped she was wearing somthing under it as she tossed it into the air .. it hit the ground with a sickening thud .. she pitched the tiara as well .. underneath was a full body camo suit with black combat boots . she thought " i need a damn weapon here " .. with that thought a huge gun the size of a cannon fell into her hands " oh thats freakin sweet " .  
she fired the gun right into the chest of the monster destroying it as well as 2 monsters sevral meters away . willie muttered " railgun " , ulrich muttered " commando princess ... what the hell " . aelita was laughing as were odd and yumi " her first trip here and shes more badass than willie was .. score " . sissy smiled and willed the large gun into two small handheld pistols .. " thats more of what i wanted " . jeremy spoke up " looks like sissy has the power to will that huge railgun into any form of ranged weapon .. hey willie have you discovered what your lyoko power is " . willie sighed " not yet .. " , the group walked twords the tower .. it was far too eazy , where was this army that jeremy spoke of .. suddenly they heard a scream and sissy was down and out of lyoko .. willie snarled " what the hell " .  
lazer fire barraged them from far off " looks like xana has equiped his little trantulas with long range firing equipment '' jeremy said . willie was furious " is she ok " , jeremy smiled " dont worry if you die in lyoko you return to earth .. you get alittle banged up .. but not much else " . willie was still mad .. his eyes glowed a bright red and his voice took a demonic tone .. " they will suffer ... they will pay .. i will make them dead " .. he snarled and struck the ground with the palm of his hand . the earth shook as a large silver dragon emerged from the ground " those bastards shall pay for what they have done " . the dragon began wrapping around his body .. asimilating onto him ( like venom from spiderman ) . the dragon became a part of him .. he now wore full body armor .. with a dragons head covering his head and face .. his two swords were gone .. replaced by a gaint silver blade that would require 2 hands normaly and be incredibly slow .. he had a long metalic tail and wings that were spread from his back .  
the angry man took to the sky and flew at the creatures at breakneck speed .. he swung the sword with ease taking down a large group in one swipe " behold .. the object of you demise ". sissy had returned to the computer room and was watching the visual of him eradicating the monsters for what they had done . " wow .. he really does care " jeremy nodded " more than you know " , the dragon man clasped his hands together " ultimate doom .. gatlink cannon " . the armor around his arms became a gatlink gun with a cannon in the middle .. he ruthlessly erradicated the rest of the monsters and fell to the ground . aelita entered the tower and punched in the code .. willie lay on the ground exausted " wow .. too much power all at once " . jeremy smiled " looks like when your angered you got the incredible hulk thing goin .. that was cool " . they remeteralised and he stepped out to meet the group " yea .. but atleast im in control of what i do and can remember it .. wouldnt wanna go bezerk and kill an ally .  
the rest of the day had been somewhat uneventful .. willie resumed his usual reading . but now sissy loomed from behind the tree trying to see what it is he was reading . she saw various pictures of her , silvia and him as kids .. as well as various things they had written in there .. she saw he was on the last page .. it was more recent .. it was a picture of her he had taken recently .. she didnt mind .. he said it was a keepsake .. but beside the final picture was a fresh writing .. she could tell the ink was still wet .. it read  
she is the only one i see .. the other girls matter not to me .. she is the one who sets my heart free .. i only wish that she could be  
the one true love that i have never had .. that she will be my woman .. and that i can be her man  
a tear fell from her eye as she walked away " he loves me .. and i cant tell him how i feel .. i just cant .. i mean yes i love him .. but i know that i would be betraying my sister .. she loved him more than she loved her own life .. he tried to save her .. but she ended up saving him .. giving her very life in trade to save his .. she was truly the one who loved him .. and im still just her follower .  
- the next day -  
sissy sat crying in a remote area .. trying not to be seen , but to no avail .. willie had spoted her and tried to figure out what was going on '' sissy .. is somthing the matter " . sissy nodded " i realised somthing yesterday .. even though i have become myself .. im still everything like my older sister " . the boy looked puzzled " how so " , she wiped a tear away " even though she was so much older than you .. her in high school you in elementry .. she loved you with all of her heart .. she gave up her life to save you .. when you were trying to save her .. " . willie nodded " yes .. silvia did love me .. and i dont remember everything that happened that day cause i blacked out .. but her love was a different kind .. she didnt want me physicaly .. or even emotionaly .. she was like my sister in a way .. the sister i wanted but never really had .. max is great and all .. but she acts like one of the guys .. silvia was 100 woman the kind of sister you would want to have .. " . sissy smiled " well my love isnt a sisterly kind .. so i guess your right " , william sighed " you do realise you just got past your stubbornness and admited love for me " . she nodded " yup and im glad i did .. cause now you know the truth .. maybe you could tell me how you feel in return " . the young man looked at her and blushed slightly " i will tell you how i feel .. since you are no longer posing as someone you are not .. you are the sissi i remember from when we were kids .. calm .. loving .. smart .. with a great sense of humor .. not to mention your absolutly radiant .. glorious .. and hot as hell " . she smiled and thought " a good mix of physical and inner aspects he mentioned .. not just focusing on how i look .. thats a first for a guy " . the boy smiled and continued " sissy .. there is no doubt in me when i tell you this .. you are and always were the one i truly loved .. and you always will be " , she smiled and wrapped her arms around him " oh jamie .. i mean willie " the boy returned the embrace and placed his face atop her head " your hair smells like apples " .  
( stay tuned for the next chapter .. ) ( you know you wanna )

next chater .. spoiler timeeee ... jeremy goes to lyoko .. and we find out why he is so embarassed about it .. and then we get to the kissy snuggly parts .. ulrich x yumi and aelita x jeremy .. as for my oc and sissy .. well they get a long ass chapter to themselves later on


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 9 i think ( static issues )**

willie sat in his room with his headphones on listening to afi and reading a book of dark poetry . a knock came apon the door " its open " . sissi walked in quietly " hey willie i was wondering if i could hang with you for alittle " . he turned the radio off and put his book away .. the silver haired demon walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her . " mmm i cant say no to you my love " , she smiled and tried to pull away from him " please let me go im not in the mood " . he tried to back away but couldn't " im stuck " . jeremy turned around from the computer " activated tower " , sissy scoffed " damn persistant isnt he .. " . willies hair was sticking to sissi's shoulder .. " oh god .. hes attacked us with the lamest thing ever .. static so bad were sticking together " . sissi growled " jeremy were of no use to you right now .. get the others and take care of this .. even though i lovem i dont wanna be stuck to him all my life " . 

**jeremy scurried from the room to gather the group . willie sat down with sissi stuck on his lap " this is so not cool " sissi said . willie couldn't help it he moved his arms and copped alittle feel . the girl snapped " that's not funny willie .. move your hand before it gets stuck " . willie tried to move his hand " too late " he blushed " , she snapped back " why would you do that " . he smiled " cause i wanted too .. ive been in need of you for awhile now .. just couldn't help trying something stupid .. that's not like me .. i know " . sissi tried diving into her educational memory .. static only attached itself to cloth and hair .. it was a bad idea .. but if they both got naked perhaps they could get unstuck .. but with as horney as willie seemed to be for her right now .. it may be a horrible idea . he kissed her neck .. his skin didn't stick to hers , she knew now what had to be done " our skin isnt sticking to eachothers .. just our clothes " . willie got an idea and tried to take off his shirt .. he was quite sucessful .. their upper bodies were now unstuck . he held her close and slipped from his pants then his boxers . she broke free " thank you .. i was afraid i was gonna have to do that " . she picked his shirt off her back .. " hmm that's not a sign of static .. that's .. glue .. what the "**

**jeremy burst in the room laughing " we got her so good .. " . willie was sitting there holding a blanket waist length " yea .. that was kinda creul covering my clothes with superglue .. that lasts a whole 20 minutes " . sissi scoffed and turned to face him " jeremy go .. imma smack some sence into him " . jeremy left to head outside laughing , sissy sat next to the silver haired man " that was really really stupid .. now im gonna stick to everything all day " . the boy stood up and walked to his closet .. his muscular back and glutes hanging out . she drooled alittle " put some clothes on please .. " he smiled while tossing a long black sleevless and a belt with a pair of full legged boots her way " there .. the shirt should be long enough on you to pass as a dress " . he slipped a pair of underwear and torn up jeans " all i have that was clean " , before he turned around she quickly got naked and slipped into the makeshift outfit . he smiled " you decent " , she nodded and spoke softly " yea " . he turned around and sat next to her " ok then " , she looked him in the eyes " you had a chance to look and didn't .. thought you wanted me " . he sighed " i do .. badly .. but i can wait for all of time if i must " , she smirked " good cause that little stunt with the glue means imma wait at least another month before you can even kiss me again " .**

**- the next day -**

**the group was gathered in the forest sector , aelita deactivated the tower and the group stayed in lyoko for alittle bit of a party . a human sized robot walked up to them " halt .. intruders .. intruders " . willie laughed " xana calls that a robot .. that's just an x-54 copycat .. that model is so twenty years ago . the robotic man mimmiked " that's so twenty years ago " , willie kicked the robot over " too slow .. older tech .. gah .. xana needs to learn how to upgrade " . the robot kipped up " i am sesoma the demon and i am your end "**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11 .. cause i said so)**

Willie , odd , jeremy , aelita , max and sissy were off on summer vacation . yumis parents had important buisness overseas so yumi was home alone .. her little brother was off at camp .. so yea .. alone . ulrich had been over almost everyday to see if she was holding up and she was getting mad .. it was like he had a radar or something that said ... yumis about to pleasure herself .. or take a bath .. go check on her fool . she sat there rubbing herself gently sighing when she heard a knock on the door " son of a " , she moved quickly to the study and grabbed a book . ulrich walked in quietly " yumi .. you here " , she sighed " in the study " muttering " every freakin time " . ulrich walked in smiling and sat close by " i kinda got somthin for ya " , yumi blushed " yea .. what is it " . he leaned in and gave her a light kiss much to her embarasment " ulrich .. " , he smirked " i figured you might need alittle something " . yumi laughed lighly " what got into you " , ulrich was blushing " some friendly advice " . yumi rolled her eyes " whos advice " . 

**- flashback to last night when william dunbar was talking with ulrick -**

**william :: ya know ulrich .. eventually yumi is gonna need to be loved physicaly .. i say tomorrow go for it**

**- end flashback -**

**ulrich sighed " dont remember who .. he just told me that you might like the idea of being with me .. so i decided to go for it " . yumi slapped him out of his chair and walked away " get out " , ulrich began to get up a tear in his eye " yumi " . yumi was deathly afraid .. she wasn't pure and she didn't want him to know that he would not be her first lover .. when william had arrived she felt an instant connection .. things elevated the week ulrich had been away .. william made his move .. and yumi took it .. like a true whore .. she felt so sad after that cause within a week william was chasing samantha . ulrich dusted himself off and began to walk away , he took one look back to see yumi was back in the chair crying . he sighed and walked back to her " whats wrong with you eh .. i was just trying to make a suggestion " . **

**yumi snarled and snapped back " and a bad one at that .. what once you get what you want your gonna leave me right " . ulrich spoke softly " yumi .. i would never do that to you .. i love you " . yumi was full blown tearin up a box of kleenex crying " yea .. that whole i love you and would never hurt you deal is the line william gave me .. " . ulrich was beginning to piece things together .. but was still somewhat confused " what did he do " . yumi pushed him away " none of your buisness alright " , ulrich looked her in the eyes .. she hadnt been the same since that time he spent away .. and came back to find sissi was nice .. and dunbar was chasing samantha . " so he left you .. is that what this is about " , yumis voice cracked as she spoke " no .. like i said its none of your damn .. " . he reached for her hand and looked her dead in the eye " i see .. he did something to you .. something you regret .. yumi .. i know you too well .. you cant hide these things from someone that trusts and loves you .. " . yumi looked away " how can you trust me ulrich .. im no better than a common whore and you trust and love me " . **

**ulrich sat next to her again and gripped her hand " yumi .. you are not a whore .. at least not to me .. and though that part of your life .. what you did with him .. cant be changed .. im not mad at you .. in fact .. i may have done the same thing if i were you " . yumi looked at him weird for a second " that was so lame .. you mean if you were in my boots you woulda let william use you like a cheap dime store slut " . ulrich sighed and rolled his eyes " yup .. lets face it .. i was away .. and he was there for ya .. yea .. accually kinda logical " , yumi sighed " whatever man .. ya know i might take ya up on your little offer now .. ya made me feel a lot better " .**


	12. Chapter 12

**ulrich blushed " ummm .. uh .. eh " , yumi smirked and kissed him gently " i thought since you've assured me there will be no other woman for you .. id well " . ulrich looked very nervously at her " oh .. um .. oh god i dont know what to say " , yumi smirked " then dont say anything .. ill lead the way " . she got up from her chair and walked in front of him kneeling down , the strong boy now felt very weak .. almost like he was going to pass out .. his dream coming to life .. she was right there .. ready to go .. and he had no idea what to do . " yumi .. im sorry .. im so damn nervous .. never done anything like this before " . **

the gothic girl smiled and ran her hand up his leg " dont worry about it .. i know somewhat .. and ill assist you .. ok " . that didn't reasure him at all .. he was scared as hell about this .. and practically bursting at the seams . the Japanese girl began unbuttoning his jeans " hmmm .. letsee what kind of sword you carry .. hmm below the belt " . she said this in a seductive and very sexual manner , the normaly tough ninja flinched .. she had him going already and she hadnt even touched him . she smiled as she unsheathed his blade .. " oh my .. impressive " , it stood tall at 8 inches .. and quite wide . yumi blushed and thought " wow ... this might be a tight fit hehe " . she raised her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side .. then unsnapped her bra , " ulrich .. you like these .. " . ulrich blushed and shook alittle " yes .. i mean .. i .. i .. i cant wait .. i need you yumi .. badly " . she removed his pants and shirt smiling wickedly " mmm you need me do you .. " , ulrich shook violently " yes .. i need you .. every inch of you .. all of you .. and soon .. i need to feel you .. to love you " . she smiled wider and lay on the floor removing her pants and underwear " then .. why dont you come feel me .. " . ulrich stood up and walked nervously to her naked body .. her legs were open .. practically teasing him .. inviting him in .. almost like she was trying to get him to mess up . instinct began to kick in for ulrich .. his nervousness fading .. only to be replaced by a primal urge to take her .. right now .. on the floor . he followed this instinct and knelt before her .. lifting one of her legs slightly . yumi turned her head slightly and thought " please make it quick .. i cant wait " , ulrich pressed inwards and looked her over " you gonna be ok " . yumi nodded and still had her head facing away " yea im fine " , he began to shift and move inside her " if im not doing it right tell me " . yumi finnaly looked at him .. so strong .. so caring .. so open to her .. a new side of ulrich shone through " your doing fine .. dont shift your weight though .. it hurts like hell " . ulrich nodded and dove in further grunting " holy crap .. tight " , she blushed still and let out a whimper thinking " wow not bad for someone whos never done it before .. then again this is only my 2nd time " . ulrich began a slow thrust in and out of the woman .. her body bouncing with each pump in and out . ulrich admired the natural reaction .. it seemed to be making him harder .. if that was even possible , her shapley breasts bouncing .. her shaven womanhood .. the feel of her warm wetness .. it was like he was in heaven .

**yumi let out an occasional moan of pleasure to let him know he was doing well .. and unlike william dunbar who was clumsy and rough .. ulrich was careful and taking his time with her .. making sure she was ok .. he wasn't having sex .. he was making love .. she now knew the difference . the ninja continued his pace .. looking at her facial expressions for any signs . the girl smiled and pulled his free hand to her breast " mmm .. feel that .. you like it .. " , ulrich almost lost his pace .. " oh yea .. so soft and smooth " . now he was playing with her breasts with his free hand as he pumped into her , she was enjoying that a lot for some reason .. " alittle faster ulrich and you got it .. " . he did as he was told and built up alittle speed " oh yea .. that's it right there .. mmmm god .. yes .. more .. more .. more .. harder .. faster .. deeper .. dont hold back for my sake .. im lovin this " . ulrich smiled as he got that information .. " your the boss " , he began building speed and power .. he built up until he felt strange " oh wow .. i feel funny " . yumi looked at him " yea me too .. i think im gonna .. " , ulrich looked puzzled but continued his actions " gonna what " . she arched into him following his thrusts with his own .. she couldn't hold back .. she came harder than she ever had when she played with herself .. " oh god yes .. i needed that " . ulrich felt a strange fluid on his shaft " did i " , yumi shook her head " that was me .. if your gonna tho .. go ahead and do it inside me .. i wanna feel it .. i want you to make me complete " . he continued for some time .. about 30 more minutes .. bringing yumi to another orgasam .. and then another .. before he began to feel strangley again " i think this is it .. " . with that said his member began to shake .. and feel warm .. he shot a huge load into yumi .. enough to cause a fallback effect that left the carpet soaked , yumi smiled as did ulrich .. both panting and laying with eachother . " that was good for you i hope yumi " , yumi nodded " hell yea my love .. that was the best thing ive ever felt in my life .. gonna have to do that again soon .. " . ulrich smirked " how bout right now , yumi looked surprised as she saw he was ready to go again , silently she thought " thank you god " .**


	13. Chapter 13

**summer was almost over already .. the group had returned from their vacations . exept willie who seemed to be nowhere , sissi looked depressed " where is my love " . a dark haired man in tattered denim and a white shirt with camo boots stepped in the gates . he was followed by various fangirls and fanboys " gah i hate touring .. " sissi smiled " its w- fire " . about a thousand screaming girls filed out of the dorms " oh my god various squeels . the man sighed and ran into the school .. losing the girls .. a mere 20 minutes later willie appeared " so not funny " .**

sissi laughed " payback for appearing as a music god .. " . he blushed " im not that good " , odd chimed in " that's what she said " . willie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of contempt " that was gaytarded " . a shadow appeared in the distance " crap whats that " , jeremy adjusted his glasses " that rusty robot .. exept .. better " . the robot snapped back in willies voice " xana needs to learn to upgrade ... hows this for an upgrade " . the robot now sported steel armor .. with a much stronger and lighter build alltogether , willie laughed " he calls this an upgrade .. i have better tech in my left asscheek than this " . the robot glared at him .. "lets go then .. just you and me fatboy " , the boys eyes changed " fatboy .. fatboy !!! " . sesoma had a grin " strike a nerve " , the dark man was almost laughing " so lame " . 

**the robotic man struck .. willie responded by spinning on one foot and launching a kick into its back . the dark man took a strange stance , the robot began scanning him " error .. battle style not found .. unnable to copy " . ulrich looked shook up " no way he knows it .. this i gotta see " , the robot continued to attack .. being out classed in speed and power every time .. receving various powerful and agile kicks in return . " no challenge at all " willie scoffed , the robot checked some stats " chance of victory at 30 " . the gothic madman with the powerful legs snapped " your math sucks " , he launched into the air and spun " first level .. black dragon strike " . he twisted again and drove the heel of his boot through the robots faceplate " . **

**willie had an evil smirk " you done yet robo dork " . the robot weaved side to side and talked drunkenly " not even close " . the darkened soul continued smirking .. " good then i get to try out my newest special attack . he spun rapidly around the robotic fiend with great speed " second level .. white dragon tornado " .. he kicked the hunk of metal into the air and lept up " third level .. blue dragon revolver " . he flipped in midair and drove both his heels into the robots gut .. it began its decent onto the ground only to be met by another kick " fourth level .. green dragon .. pummel " . he launched a series of powerful and brutal kicks .. now for my new move .. 5th and final level .. red dragon .. oblivion " . he raised his boot and brought it down like a gillotine across the robots head . he fell to his knees panting " with alittle improvement .. that might have been fun " .**

**the robot seemed to have dissapeared .. everyone looked shocked .. exept ulrich who was more in a talky mood " where the hell did you learn that " . willie was on his back with labored breaths .. " after i lost her .. i went to the lands of fire .. ice .. earth .. light .. and darkness to train .. 2 years straight .. " . ulrich scoffed " i hate you so bad .. the 6 masters of tengeen noriatama wont even notice me .. and you most likly paid your way in " . the angry ninja walked away .. jeremy was now speaking " what is tengeen noriatama " ? willie sighed and sat up " its an ancient style of fighting .. using pure power in the legs .. it mixes inhuman speed with powerful kicks .. there are 5 signiture moves .. and 6 masters .. the first master teaches you the art .. the others teach you the dance so to speak " . everyone nodded " makes sence i guess .. but is ulrich correct " , the boy looked very serious " no .. it took me a long time to develop this skill .. im a lot like ulrich .. constantly challenging myself .. trying to get better and better .. thing is .. im good at a lot of things .. and that scares a lot of people . jeremy nodded " yea i have to admit ... im afraid .. very afraid " .**

**narrator guy::**

**night soon fell on the school .. and things for the remainder of summer were calm . xana had sent sesoma out without activating any towers .. obviously part of his new plan .. and soon .. jeremy and aelita were about to discover .. each other **


	14. Chapter 14

**the cold winds of the night whipped against the window outside willie and jeremys room . willie slept quite soundly for the most part so the cold winds didn't awake him , jeremy was on his computer working on a new program " why wont this work .. we need a robot of our own .. sesoma keeps getting stronger .. xana no longer needs the towers to attack us " . jeremy sighed " willie would have this cybernetics program done in a second .. but i know how he sleeps .. even a megatank wouldn't phaze him " .**

this had been a problem in the past .. willie was like a rock .. nothing broke him .. except nightmares .. that seemed to wake him quickly . but it seemed no nightmares were in his mind on this night .. a smile apon his face as he muttered " cookies .. chocolate chip .. and penut butter .. with lots and icecream on top " . jeremy looked sick and continued programing much to the shigrin of aelita who was sitting on his bed the whole time " why dont i try to waking him up " . jeremy shut off the computer " no need .. ill ask him tomorrow .. he seems to know what hes doing " . aelita rolled her eyes " hes the worlds formost expert on cybernetics and robotic design jeremy " . jeremy sighed and sat next to her " i love it when you talk down to me " , jeremy knew aelitas intelect surpassed his own .. it always made him hot for her .. but willie .. willie made him look like an idiot by comparison .. this angered him .

**aelita sighed " god your so weird .. what is up with you anyways .. " . jeremy sighed " aelita .. you know that i love you .. but i think its for the wrong reasons " , aelita looked scared alittle " what are you trying to say " . jeremy took off his glasses " i love you cause your smarter than me .. among other reasons .. but whenever im reminded that willie surpasses both of us im angered by it .. that makes me a hippocrite " . **

**aelita kissed him " so what hes smarter than us .. dont make him better .. i mean yea hes a jack of all trades .. smart , strong and multitalented .. but you do one thing better than him " . jeremy looked puzzled " and that is " , aelita tackled him to the bed " your the worlds formost expert at pleasing me .. your the only man who can make claim to that .. im betting willie hasnt even kissed a girl yet .. cause of his little complex " . jeremy laughed " you always cheer me up love " , she bit his nose " say it " . jeremy laughed " ok my little nymphet .. shall we do the dance of love " , aelita kissed his neck " thank you .. you know .. we have never gone all the way .. you always seem to make me wait alittle longer .. but you always make sure my needs are met .. why is that " . **

**jeremy was sweating slightly " im sorry aelita .. i thought you wanted to wait till you were married for that " . aelita was looking at him funny " damn i did say that .. sorry .. moment of passion .. blinded by it ... heh " . jeremy nodded " well if you really want to .. i have been waiting because of you " , aelita nodded " tonight .. i want all of you " . **

**willie sat up and walked to his dresser , jeremy looked at him " crap he woke up .. hey willie whats up " . the man was shirtless with black pajama bottoms " not much .. getting a snack .. for some reason im hungry " . jeremy laughed " i see .. while your awake i have a cybernetics program i need finished ... think you can do it .. " . the boy pulled various candies out of his dresser " sure .. " , aelitas eyes widened " is that chocolate " . willie remembered what happened last time aelita had chocolate .. hugeass sugar rush .. and she was all over him like a fly on stink for more .. even offering certain services .. which he declined . **

**" yep it is " , aelita smiled " can i get some off ya " . jeremy shook his head no .. he remembered what she did to him while on the sugar rush .. his member was still sore from it . willie nodded " its in my bottom dresser drawer ... make yourself at home .. candy stash mo fo " . willie sat down at jeremys computer and booted it up " ok lets see what you got " . aelita was too busy raiding his candy stash to care " hershy .. crap .. nestle .. crap .. ooh imported german and sweedish chocolates . willie bit his lip for a second " keep out of those .. those arent normal chocolates " . she had already eaten half the box by the time he finished the sentence , " oh there so good ... why wouldn't you wanna eat these " . jeremy sighed " lemme guess .. drugs .. " , willie scoffed " no .. im straight laced .. its a potent aphro " . jeremy gulped " oh damn .. how potent " , aelita was rolling around on the ground laughing " weeeeee ... " . willie rolled his eyes " combine the sugar rush with how horney she will be in about 3 minutes .. jeremy .. your a lucky bastard " .**

**the dark soul began typing furiously " wow .. pretty complex .. humanoid robotics .. not bad for a rookie " . jeremy smiled " ya think so " , willie nodded " yea .. with alittle training you could make a good robotics designer ... or a programer .. im impressed " . jeremy looked surprised he had no idea that willie could be nice to him .. usually he was so busy surpassing him .. that he couldn't see that willie was human . the blonde genius looked happily at willie .. hoping for more encouragement " ah .. i see now .. only one flaw in the whole program " . jeremy who was now being tickled by aelita smiled and laughed " haha .. what .. haha .. is .. haha .. it " willie spun in his chair " fixed now .. but your coding was off alittle .. as well as some of the body design .. nothing major " . jeremy nodded and held aelita closley " so it should work now " .**

**willie nodded " yea .. but if i may make one last improvement .. alittle gift from me " . jer nodded and watched him go to work .. he typed something quickly and the robot came to life on the screen .. now it had a short sword for protection . " now you can simulate its battle styles .. make it stronger .. faster .. smarter " . jeremy looked at the boy in shock " wow .. impressive " , willie blushed " not really .. this is very basic .. but still for someone who has no training to make a basic robotics program and virtual design .. it made me smile " . **

**jeremy sighed " guess that's too basic to take down sesoma .. hes getting too strong " . willie nodded " no .. but i have the perfect creation in mind for taking out sesoma .. we will kill that road when we come to it ya know . he flipped over to the world wide web " dont mind me .. do whatever you were planning on doing .. " . jeremy sighed " well with you awake .. really killed my buzz " , aelita was crawling all over him much to his annoyment . " you had to alert her that you had a candy stash .. and why the hell do you have sexual stimulants" .**

**willie shugged " dunno .. they were a gift from germany and sweeden for programing a bunch of stupid computers that could detect movment at long ranges " . jeremy looked angry " that could be used in a weapon idiot " , willie nodded " i didn't say they worked " . jeremy laughed and fell into the bed .. receiving a kiss from aelita .. she probbed his mouth with her own .. the taste of chocolate filled his mouth .. he pulled away . " aelita .. calm down please " he sighed and looked to willie " once again how potent " . the gothic man spun in his chair .. the computer was now off " very .. its effect can travel if its mixed with blood or saliva " . jeremy looked worried " she just kissed me .. this may get messy .. " . wille laughed " true .. hope you dont mind if i fetch the popcorn and watch the movie " . jeremy laughed " that was sick .. but you know me .. last time you watched us you only watched .. you didn't do anything stupid .. and like a good actor .. i am a lot better round a crowd ".**

**the dark man sat on his bed watching their actions smiling , he was very twisted that way .. whenever he was awake he would always watch them make out .. it didn't turn him on as much as it was just a good show .. like a book you cant put down .. or a good movie about revenge and redemption . **


	15. Chapter 15

**Jeremy and aelita were both kissing and cuddling , things began to get intense quickly .. romance turned to passion .. passion with anger to boot .. the two were beginning to roughly feel eachother up . the dark man sighed " i just wish .. " , aelita hopped out of the bed and walked to him " something wrong ... usually you make a twisted comment by now " . the dark man looked her over for a second .. her small build accented by her pale body .. twas a sight to behold .. she was quite lovley . willie shook his head " no .. just alittle tired .. sugar doesn't effect me as much as most people " . jeremy motioned for her to come back over and whispered " hes been like this for awhile .. he really loves sissi .. he sees that we can freely make love .. when he knows that he is currently unable to .. if you couldn't be active due to an injury wouldn't you be upset .. " . aelita nodded " yea .. i dunno what id do if i couldn't be together with you .. in some way .. whats wrong with him anyways " .**

jeremy sighed " dunno .. i noticed he gets no pleasure at all out of anything .. besides a rare complex giving him no satisfaction out of watching and participating in sexual acts .. i think it might not work " . aelita winced .. " yikes " , willie snarled " you know .. i can hear ya over there .. the equiptment works properly .. i just dont get any enjoyment out of sins of the flesh " . jeremy laughed " how can this be a sin .. if it is .. i dont wanna be a saint .. know what im saying " . 

**willie nodded " i know what ya mean .. " , jeremy continued with his love .. knowing full well what willie was trying to say .. that he would not enjoy doing something for fun .. sinning like they were doing .. willie was far from religious .. but a very spiritually sound person .. a calm mind and short temper .. kinda turned him on alittle . jeremy smirked " you know .. it was willie that helped us in expressing our love more openly .. why dont you go givem a big thank you kiss .. " the blonde boy winked . aelita knew what he was up to " jeremy giggle .. i didn't know you were freaky like that " **

**aelita ran over to him and gave willie a huge kiss .. exploring his mouth with hers . the boy tossed her away " what do you think your doing .. that shit is contact activated .. " . she giggled again and went back to jeremy " i know " , willie winced " son of a .. " . the boys eyes widened as the stimulant began to rush through his body " what is this .. a feeling .. an emotion ive never felt before " ( yes the shit works .. its like viagra lol ) . **

**he began to sweat alittle .. feeling his pants getting tighter . aelita looked over at him for a second " no .. freakin .. way " . the dark young man had what appeared to be sissis railgun underneath his pajamas . jeremy adjusted his glasses " woah um .. you ok over there " , willie had a scowl on his face " so not funny .. now what am i gonna do .. " . aelita looked up at jeremy wiping off her chin who gave her the little go ahead nod . she motioned for him to come over and spoke softly " jeremy is in a giving mood today .. you have a chance to get alittle something .. want it " . he sighed " dont want it .. need it .. but i wanna lose my purity to my love .. so its kinda not an option " . aelita laughed lightly " hes not that giving .. i think maybe you could get away with alittle oral .. maybe play around inside my cute little butt " .**

**jeremy nodded " that's a big maybe .. i am just curious is all " . willie sat down next to them " you know curiosity killed the cat .. raised the undead .. then killed the world right " . jeremy sighed " whatever .. aelita .. go ahead .. but i swear this is only to test a theroy " . aelita nodded " kay .. do you mind if he perhaps returns the favor .. so i can be ready for you " . jeremy looked at willie for a second " well i can trust you not to do something stupid right " . willie looked angry " hey dont blame me .. im hard as a rock now and its not my fault .. " . aelita cut him off with a kiss .. cause willie was known to rant and that would have killed her mood . she broke the kiss " know this then .. ill go along with your little game .. but only because sissi isnt here " . **

**aelita smiled and unleashed his beast and gasped . apparently he was gifted with yet another thing .. his manhood stood at at least a foot long .. and about 2 inches wide .. making jeremy seem like less of a man somewhat .. jer was big .. about 9 and 1/2 inches .. not as long .. not very thick either .. she was at a loss for words . jeremy looked at them " i think aelita .. is impressed " . the girl began to fondle it in her hand " oh yea .. jer .. not bashin ya .. your still a big man to me .. but this thing is huge .. " . jer nodded " no insult taken " , she licked it like it was a lollipop for a little causing the gothic man to groan .. somewhat in disbelief " . **

**he tilted his head back " this is gotta be a dream .. someone pinch me " . teasing him aelita bit down on it .. he didn't awake .. " ok so its not a dream .. so good .. now i see why jeremy is always so happy .. heh " . aelita took as much as she could into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down .. jeremy smiled and took aelitas rear while she was busy with willie . she stopped " hey we agreed tonight i would lose my virginity .. " . the blonde boy nodded " you will i promise .. just getting ready for it .. mmm " .**

**she winced and continued to work willie with her hand " good .. i cant wait to feel you for the first time " . she resumed sucking on willie , the gothic boy with the silver locks was worried inside his mind .. he loved sissi with all of his heart .. he wished this was a dream .. that he could awake .. that he wouldn't have to tell his love this had happened .. but to no avail .. he could feel everything .. the pleasure .. the pain .. the sweat .. the passion .. the fire in his soul .. he was enjoying it .. it was no mere dream .. and if it was .. he never wanted to awake .. if it wasn't .. things between him and his love were gonna get bumpy . he couldn't hold back " i think .. imma .. " aelita continued .. feeling a hot jettison into her mouth .. she slurped it up and smiled " ah .. that was nice " .**

**jeremy smirked and pulled from her rear " time now for the main dish " . aelita smiled wildly " please .. make it quick ... take me my love " , jeremy smiled " of course i will .. but i meant its time for willie to get a real treat .. if he can continue " . willie sat back up .. " lemme guess .. you want me to have her in the ass while you break her .. extreeme much " . jeremy smirked " oh no .. ive got much bigger plans .. " . aelita straddled willies face " since i gave you a nice little suckoff .. letsee how you do with me " jeremy laughed " im so delightfully evil sometimes " .**

**the silver haired man tried his best not knowing what to do .. his finger and touge motions were akward and clumsy .. but effective . aelita moaned " not bad .. for a rookie .. " , willie was getting more turned on by the minute .. he knew now that jeremy was being more than nice .. he was letting willie practice with aelita .. something alittle strange in his mind .. but this felt good .. the tight wet little cunt of aelita around his fingers .. and tounge .. and the taste was better than any fancy candy . he continued on trying to make sure he took every crevice in .. he hit a spot that made aelita cry out with glee .. " wow .. he just found the spot .. took you some time to find that jer " . willie continued tounging her .. making sure to pay attention to the spot inside her that had made her cry out before . she let out a loud moan and cried out " i cant hold .. oh .. oh yea .. i can feel it .. im gonna " . he didn't avert his attentions .. a large splash hit his tounge .. the taste was wonderful in some ways .. and gross in others ... but he drank it as if it were a good tea or coffie . she fell off of him panting " oh my god .. so good " , jeremy sighed " better than me " . aelita had her womanhood in the air visible to willie .. he could see she was quite ready for the taking " nothing is better than you jeremy " she said " . willie rolled back alittle and moved out of the way " ill leave you two to have your fun .. but id like to thank you aelita .. that was fun " .**

**she rolled to her back " were not done yet boy " . she opened her legs and held them in the air " i need it jeremy .. and willie .. " . the creature of the night smiled sweetly .. as if this comment had made his day " jeremy wouldn't be cool with that " . jeremy adjusted his glasses some again " accually .. i would rather not have aelita in her pussy .. she knows that .. ive found in some research that its accually dirtier there than other parts of her body .. like how your ass caries less germs than your mouth " . willie looked angered " jeremy .. never break a promise .. you said she would lose her purity tonight .. " .**

**jeremy smirked " but i never said to who .. and i know you want it " . willie nodded " very true .. but my soul .. my purity .. belongs to the one i love " . jeremy cut off a speech he knew was inbound " yea .. but its not like shes pure either " . willie snarled and knocked jeremy to the ground " she told me shes pure .. and i trust her .. " . aelita opened herself up for him to see " please willie .. look what you've done to me " .**


	16. Chapter 16

**the dark man sighed " im sorry aelita .. but you said you wanted to feel your love inside you .. i know you two are both trippin ..as am i .. how bout this .. jeremy keeps his promise to you and makes you his .. gives you his all .. and if your not done .. and im hoping you are .. ill consider it " . jeremy liked this idea .. cause there is no way aelita would need it after he was done .. he was stupid to say he didn't want her like that ... but it was all part of his little experiment to see if given the chance would willie take something that was not his own . aelita nodded and waited for willie to get clear .. when he was standing alittle bit away .. she motioned for jeremy to sit by the headboard .. she wanted a double dealing of sorts . jeremy sat and relaxed as aelita sat atop his lap .. she guided it inwards and winced as she rode downwards .. blood trickleing down from inside her .. " not that bad .. alittle painful " . she smiled and began to ride him like a he was a pony .. " hey willie .. i dont mind if you take jeremys usual spot .. " her asshole was opened to him as she leaned into jeremy . willie smirked " if jeremy is cool with it " , jeremy nodded " i am .. experiment is over personally .. i dont mind you being with aelita if you want .. as long as i know about it its not cheating " . the dark young man sighed " i do need it badly .. i really do .. but i consider what just happened hard enough to explain .. gotta decline your offer aelita " .**

he sat on his bed and picked up a book , he tried to read it but the sounds of aelitas moans were enticing him to join in .. she was loving jeremy .. he wanted to feel what he was feeling .. but that would ruin everything . someone came in without knocking and sat next to willie " hey there .. i couldn't sleep .. could i stay with you tonight " . willie looked and there sat sissi .. smiling sweetly , she looked over at jeremys bed and then looked ill " oh god .. are those two " . willie nodded " yea .. im trying to ignore it .. the sound of them two going at it is enough to drive someone nuts " . she watched them for a second .. " damn aelita is cute .. id hit that " . willie couldn't help but laugh " so would i .. but all other girls are off limits .. " . sissi smiled " no im cool with it if you wanna .. go on ahead and ask if we can join in " . jeremy was holding his side laughing " oh man .. willie was all worried you might think he did something stupid and kill him .. and here your like me .. with the it aint cheating if your partner knows about it tude " .

**the dark haired woman smiled " you did do somthin didn't you " . he blushed bright red " kinda .. i didn't have sex .. but i did join in for alittle .. im so sorry " . she stood up and walked over to the two lovers " you mean to tell me that you did something with little miss perfect here and didn't let me join in .." she planted a kiss on aelitas lips and smirked " ooh .. chocolate .. " . willies eyes darted around the room thinking .. " oh hell .. " , sissi sat next to him again smiling . jeremy and aelita continued what they were doing happily , willie yelled over to them " hey jer .. guess what .. i think sissi just kissed miss chocolate kiss of death here .. and you know what that means " . jeremy groaned and smirked " mmmm hey .. the more the merrier " .**

**but sissi remained calm ... sitting and watching intently .. waiting till they were done to speak .. and it wasn't long .. the two were panting and laying together happily " that was nice " aelita said " . jeremy added " yea i guess .. weird that we didn't get company " , sissi smiled and spoke softly " i was kinda grossed out at first .. but i must admit .. you two are nuts .. " . willie added " good show jer .. " , aelita nodded " i think the eccect of that stuff wore off about 30 minutes ago " . willie let out a sigh " yea .. cause if it were working sissi would have reacted to it " . **

**sissi looked clueless " what do you mean " . the gothic man sighed .. " maybe i could get something going with yumi too .. and we could have alittle 6 way .. hehe " . sissi rolled her eyes " oh please .. yumi isnt that slutty .. i think .. as for me .. i think tomorrow .. i have a surprise for ya " .**

**- the next day -**

**the daylight lit the sky still .. 3pm and no sign of a sesoma attack .. it was like xana had quit caring . as that thought filled the heads of the group a metalic voice chimed in behind them " mind if i join the party " . willie smirked and took a stance " not at all " , max chimed in " you've kicked his butt like 90 times now .. give someone else a chance " . willie nodded " think you can handle him max " , max nodded " you know it bro " . sesoma scanned the new enemy " subject .. maxine mordachai .. threat level .. minimal " . max snapped " oh .. no .. he .. just .. didn't .. " , willie gave her a look " get em " . she launched herself at the robot with a fierce and brutal attack .. various punches and kicks .. a fighting style familiar to ulrich . " kung fu .. very nice .. where did she pick that up " , willie watched the battle .. odd watched harder .. he was impressed with max .. more and more every time he saw her .. something wasn't right though . max took a hard hit from the evil robot .. taking a fall to the ground , willie snarled " damnit max .. get up .. i know you can take out this scrap heap " . the young girl got up .. her shoulder was exposed and the skin broken open .. yet instead of blood .. various wires and circuts were exposed " i know i can .. im hurtin right now tho " . willie nodded " i know .. looks like your arm is gonna need a lot of repair work after this " . odd looked shocked " what is she " , willie replied quietly " ask her .. its best if she explains what happened " . odd looked as if he was about to cry .. max was struggling .. but managed a win .. instead of blowing the robot up she deactivated it " with him offline xana cant teleport him back to lyoko .. and we can reprogram him " . willie smirked " brilliant idea maxie " , she smiled back " thanks .. how bad is it tho " . he walked behind her " jeremy i need you to get your tool kit .. sevral damaged parts .. nothing i cant fix though " . odd looked at max " max .. might i enquire as to what exactly you are .. a human with a robotic arm like willie .. or are you just like sesoma " . **

**max smiled " odd .. you are the greatest creature on this earth .. i have never experienced love before .. until i met you .. but i am not human .. nor am i robot " . odd sighed " then what are you " , she continued " i am the first ever humanoid robotics success .. my body was totaled in a planecrash .. after thousands of surgeries i managed to live .. but i was only a burnt up torso .. with a scarred face and no hair .. no ears .. no nose .. no eyes .. pretty bad .. willies people heard my story .. he adopted me as a sister .. even gave me his family name .. and this body " . odd looked shocked as she continued " synthetic hair .. robotic eyes .. new arms and legs .. robotic ears .. and synthetic skin to mold to it all .. feels just like the real thing .. all and all i look and feel just like i used to .. i can see .. hear .. smell .. taste .. and even feel .. he saved my life .. what can i say " . willie began repairs as she was talking with the comical purpleish haired blonde . " ok .. this should do er " max smiled " thanks bro man .. imma talk to odd for awhile " . odd looked a bit depressed " so you can never be with me " , max looked at him funny " dunno .. never tried anything like that " . odd sighed " your saying you never checked to see if your womanly parts were in order " . max blushed " no .. hey im blushing .. that's new .. " , odd walked with her to a secure area " i wanna make sure .. when the time comes .. that i can love you " . **

**max nodded and tilted her head back " go ahead .. but i warn you .. revenge is sweet " . he reached down her bluejeans and began to feel around .. he reached lower and found a small slit in the skin .. he ran his finger inwards .. it was a real pussy .. it even had little hairs leading down to it .. as if it was taken off a pre pubessant girl .. and given to her . " willie dont skimp on details .. its the real thing " , max let out a moan " ooh that feels good .. mmm " . odd removed the finger and withdrew his hand " all is in order .. " , max gave odd a look of contempt " odd .. that felt good .. why did you stop " . odd smirked " gotta make you wait till later love .. ok " , she sighed " ok .. i wanna feel that feeling again .. " . odd had a deliciously evil look on his brow " gonna be feeling a lot more than feelings my love " . **


	17. Chapter 17

**- about 4 weeks later -**

night had fallen on kaddik jr high .. things with sesoma in their battle yesterday had gotten out of hand .. willie had ended up injured .. and for him that was hard to do . aelita and jeremy were in the room with another of their now nightly lovemaking sessions ... almost too much to bear .. any work getting done was done by willie or max .. jeremy was too busy getting some . willie scoffed as he typed on the computer " gah .. 4 weeks work in one night .. man that felt good " . aelita walked up behind him " know what would really be good " , the gothic teen sighed " sorry .. sissi is commin down tonight i think .. i wanna spend the night with her " . jeremy spoke quietly " go willie " , willie snapped back " dont i wish .. but not tonight .. shes on the rag " . jeremy winced " damn .. almost 6 months together and you two still havent done anything .. even kiss " . 

**- meanwhile in odd and ulrichs room -**

**" yumi .. your leg is on my " , she rolled to her side " sorry my love " . odd was annoyed " i aint gonna get to sleep .. im headed up to max's room " , ulrich laughed " willie would so kill you if he found out what you two have been doing since last month .. she wasn't built for that kinda action " . odd laughed " yea .. but she was programmed with sexpert version 8.0 .. " . ulrich rolled his eyes " just go .. your not the only one that's horny " .**

**yumi rolled away " yea .. that was a mood killer .. imma see what jer is up to " . ulrich closed his eyes " k .. be careful yumi .. with him latley im not sure " . she smiled and walked out the door .. not giving him an awnser , odd followed suit and went to his love " . ulrich lay there alone .. wondering if he was the only one who was alone on this .. the most romantic night in all of the world . yumi walked into jeremys room .. the lights were on exposing that aelita was riding jeremy like a packmule . she chimed in " jeez .. those two are at it all the time " , willie nodded " yea i noticed .. every night .. its a wonder aelita isnt knocked up " . jeremy looked up at yumi " ey yumi .. wanna join the fun .. oh and about that .. did some things for miss yolanda .. got the pill .. she was like .. your a dude .. why you need that .. im like .. yo bitch .. i just sexed you up and you talkin dirt on me .. dont play me like that nigga " . yumi rolled her eyes and sat on willies bed " whats his issue " , willie scoffed " you've never heard about what too much sex does to your mind and body " . yumi shook her head " no " , willie shut down the computer " remember when you told me about that device that was meant to increase jers brainpower .. but it ended up frying it and making him stupid .. among other things it did to his body .. same effect " . yumi nodded " do you think its xana " , willie shook his head " no .. there hasnt been an active tower in 2 months .. xana sends sesoma out to destroy us .. we took down that one model .. shut it down .. he built a new one .. gah im frustrated " . he sat next to yumi almost crying " and with jeremy corrupted by all this sex .. its up to me and max to get all this damn work done .. man .. this sucks so loud " . yumi held him in her arms .. a common act latley as ulrich was moving way to fast for her .. talking about getting married and having kids .. with willie .. she wasn't attracted .. but he would hold her and confort her when she needed it .. and she returned the favor " . **

**" thanks yumi .. a lot .. " , she muttered " countless times you've done this for me .. when i was upset ". he sighed " ulrich getting to ya again " , she nodded " yea .. i told em i said .. ya know were still just teens .. i wanna live alittle before i think about all this .. i still wanna be your girlfriend and all .. and your sexual playmate once and awhile .. but as for down the road .. lets wait to talk about that " . willie buried himself into her arms " your very wise yumi .. if i werent involved id " . aelita chimed in " oh yea .. like you dont let me have alittle fun with ya once and awhile " . yumi smiled and laughed alittle " willie .. fun .. what the hell did i miss .. man i shoulda gotten a dorm here a long time ago " . jeremy slurred " ok its official im fuckin tired " , aelita gasped .. jeremy rarley used those words .. latley he had used them more .. he was becoming a different person . willie was sinking into a lull .. and almost out " hey .. aelita .. you might have to deprive jer there of sex for alittle .. cause its killin his mind '' . aelita nodded " yea but its not having that effect on me " , willie continued sleepily " yea .. but you have better endurance .. and more thinking power .. you have reserves and backup files so to speak .. he doesn't " . aelita understood computer talk well " so basicly your sayin his cpu is getting fried due to the heavy demand of my computer " . willie nodded " basicly .. keep off him about 2 weeks .. he will be back to normal " . **

**yumi had no idea what they had just said but laughed anyway " man .. you three .. " . aelita sat next to them " now what am i gonna do for fun .. i became a sex starved diva and now i cant get any " . willie yawned " dun worry .. ill assist .. jers an open person .. and i dun mind taking care of ya for alittle " . yumi pouted " and what about me .. " . willie sat up " you never seemed intrested in becoming my playmate so i never offered " . yumi scowled " so if i ask real nicley could i .. cause ulrich is being a horndog " . willie nodded " sure .. no problem " the three talked and laughed for alittle till willie coundnt stay awake .. he fell back on the bed with the girls in his arms .. huddled up for warmth .. he let out the occasional laugh in his sleep . **

**a young girl walked quietly into the room .. seeing jeremy without aelita .. out cold ... and willie .. who had a curled up ball of pink fluff in one arm .. and a sushi roll in the other . she cleared alittle room and dove into his chest " the ladies cant keep their hands off ya eh " . he muttered " what can i say .. girls love me .. parents fear me " . she smiled " if that wasn't true id hit ya .. but your right .. so your awake " , he opened his eyes slightly " yea .. kinda " . she smiled " i wanna make love to you .. right here .. right now " , he sighed " i wish i could .. but you have an off limits sign on ya dontcha " . **

**she shook her head " no who told ya i was on my dot .. mines at the beginning of the month .. its the 14th man .. im good for 2 weeks .. and for some odd reason .. with the heavy reliance on the word odd .. im hot and bothered " . willie sat up .. two girls rolled to the foot of his bed " ow .. ow " . he muttered " sorry girls .. whats odd doing upstairs " . she sighed " odd walked into the wrong room .. and had a hardon .. thought it was you for a second .. let him get alittle further than id like to talk about " . willie winced .. " hes with max then .. damnit shes not built as a sexual plaything .. that's gonna fry her circuts .. and im so sick of fixing her .. shes so rough on that body .. the one time was my fault .. but the other 8 .. gah .. " . aelita and yumi sat on the edge of his bed " you wanna go fetch her .. give her what for " . he sighed " ya know what .. im in a really bad mood .. and if max breaks that body doing something i advised against .. her own damn fault " . sissi looked at them " i think willie needs comforting .. a special kind of comforting " . the three girls laughed and looked at him , yumi nodded " sissi .. since your the love of his life .. i think it best that you have time alone with him instead .. as much as id like to get me some of that .. i need to go back to ulrich .. aelita added " and i gotta go into a nunnery for 2 weeks cause all the sex jeremy is getting is warpin his mind " . wille jokingly said " take thee to a nunnery " , aelita quoted the play " hamlet right .. william Shakespeare " . willie nodded " i do believe " , the other girls left the room . sissi lay with willie holding him close " so will you have me " . willie nodded and raised his lips to her face .. kissing her gently .. he opened his mouth .. the two began to explore eachothers mouths happily .. " that enough to de ask your question " . sissi nodded " you speak funny .. " , willie laughed and kissed her again ... this time more briefly " and i look funny too " . he made a face and she laughed " oh my god .. " , she ran her finger across the scar above his left eye .. it traveled down his cheek .. " you really cared for her " . he sighed " yes .. but not in the way i care for you .. that was our first kiss .. and weve been together for 6 months .. ive been counting the moments .. waiting .. hoping .. that soon i could ask this my love .. will you let me have you " . as she was about to awnser a ball of light traveled above jeremys bed and hovered there " what the " . the ball of enegy hid from sight , " what the hell was that " . sissi awnsered with " probably nothing .. to awnser .. yes .. i will let you .. but only because you are my only love .. the one ive truly needed in my life " . the man with the normaly dark attitude smiled and kissed her once more " this is something ive needed for a long time .. you are my love sissi .. noone else can make claim to the fact that i am the luckiest bastard in the history of bastards for having a girl like you " . she smiled and lay with him .. " so when do we start " . he looked at her .. she needed this badly too " soon enough ... right now .. i just wanna hold you .. to feel you against me .. " . the light had form now .. it poked its eyes out from the closet to watch them .. a silent voice spoke " jamie .. sissi .. i wish you the best .. but i have to .. i just have to see it .. see the truth .. that you love her .. to see how you treat her in the bed will be enough for me .. will you make love to her .. or will you violate her in all the wrong ways .. my jamie .. my love .. with me gone you chose her .. how ironic " . **


	18. Chapter 18

**sissi nodded " ive got an idea .. you want to hold me .. to feel me against you .. well howbout i take off this shirt and you can get a real good feel .. ill lay on your chest .. the sensation of my skin on yours .. give you alittle anticipation maybe " . willie nodded and i shall do the same .. lets lay togther .. skin on skin .. flesh on flesh .. lovingly holding the other .. " . she began to undress as did he .. he wasn't risen at all , she smirked and showed off alittle " like what you see " . he nodded " yes i do .. god your hot " . her curvy body was accented perfectly .. pale white skin .. round supple breasts .. in perfect place .. very firm and natural .. her round tight ass was just the right size ... every inch of her he could see was perfection . she sat with her back to him for a second and bent over to clean off his bed . her snatch was in clear veiw .. it was just a small slit .. barley opened at all .. almost like she rarley even pleasured herself . he smiled " wow .. pure perfection " , she blushed noticing her twat was visible to him " oh my .. didn't notice .. " . he motioned for her to come lay with him .. she did so .. placing her head into his neck .. and her nude body atop his .. there was nothing sexual about this .. just the rush of cuddling up close to the one they loved .. feeling the rush of their skin touching for the first time . sissis womanhood raged , she thought that this was truly the end .. she was finnaly going to have the man she loved .. all to herself .. noone else around to bother them .. the moment she had waited for .. she wanted to make her move .. to have him now .. but dispite the rush .. not so much as a rise out of him . " whats wrong my love .. arent you enjoying my company " , willie responded soflty " i am .. but im just worried .. sex is a great thing .. from what im told .. but its a sin .. a hugeass sin to boot .. and the fact that it corrupted 3 of my closest friends relationships and lives .. jeremy became a sex maniac as did aelita .. yumi became frustrated sexually .. and ulrich became an ass .. and odd .. well he isnt odd anymore .. hes more mature .. as for max .. shes gonna destroy my most perfect creation all for the rush of pleasure " . sissi kissed his neck " i promise .. if you make me a woman tonight .. i will not change for the worse " . willie sighed .. like a burden had somewhat been lifted .. he didn't care about himself or his life .. he only cared about her .. " . " ok sissi .. then shall we " . sissi blushed " well how bout getting it up first .. i wanna go through every step .. " . he winked and pressed his free hand against his member .. it began to show signs of life .. he kept pushing at various pressure points and soon .. it was risen . " ive got this bad boy on a leash for a reason .. i have to use a medical treatment that keeps patients in a coma from getting stiffies .. so that ya know .. the twisted nurses dont do anything " . sissi smiled " man your fulla fun little tricks .. what can you do with the metal arm tinman " . he wiggled his fingers .. they extended to great length then retracted " need i say more " . she muttered " oh shit " .**

soon things began to heat up .. sissi was trying her first oral job ever and willie was somewhat enjoying using his robotic hand to fiddle with her snatch . sissi let out a moan thinking " this must be what heaven feels like" . willie thought quietly " not bad .. what she lacks in skill she makes up for everywhere else . things continued heating up .. as sissi began to build up the pace with her mouth . wille was licking her out now .. a rush she will never forget .. like a tiny little man was in there .. doing the happy dance . she continued on him .. beginning to feel funny .. he licked his way around her .. trying to find the special spot .. the spot he knew would bring her that much closer . and oh did he find it .. when he did there was only one reaction sissi could muster .. she stopped .. looked back and said " do that again .. holy hell that felt good " . then she continued playing with him in her mouth .. enjoying his massive unit ( lol i love that word .. hehe unit ) . he continued with his tounge .. returning to her hotspot every once and awhile .. she couldn't hold it .. she arched back from him " ive never felt this before .. gahhhhehhh ohhhh yeaaaa .. " she let out a scream like nothing .. it wasn't one of fear or anger .. just pure pleasure .. she wondered what had just happened as willie drank a strange fluid down . " oh dont drink my pee .. that's wrong " , willie smirked " wasn't pee .. allow me to introduce you .. to your fist orgasam " he stuck out his tounge " . she looked grossed out " ewww " , " ill warn ya when im about to blast .. cause i dunno if you would like the taste ... i love the way a womans jucies taste '' . she continued working him for some time .. until she noticed his leg twitching " keep goin .. ignore the twitch sissi .. ohhh yea .. you got it love .. im gonna .. move your head unless you wanna taste this shit " . she didn't advert her attentions .. she was enjoying him way too much to stop now .. she felt the hot jettison and choked alittle .. she pulled away coughing . he smiled still risen " i warned ya .. pretty gross huh " . she nodded " yea .. but ive eaten in the school lunchroom for 2 years .. had worse " . willie laughed " that's funny .. so if and when we do this again .. am i gonna have to warn ya so you can move .. or are you gonna be like me .. and take it all in " . she smiled and lay on her back " i choose the latter .. its not all that bad .. alittle warm .. kinda sticky .. salty i guess .. not bad .. " . he kissed her deeply .. they exchanged eachother saliva as well as remnants of their own fluids . she pulled away " gah .. my stuff tastes like rotten unwashed ass .. how do you stand that .. " . he smirked " you wash yourself .. not that bad honestly .. mines kinda groty tho .. tastes like hell .. " . she sighed .. " oh well .. life goes on .. note to self .. passionate kiss after dual oral is totally gross " . willie pressed the tip of his beast against her womanhood "i warn you .. grab a pillow cause this will hurt like hell .. aelita told me when she lost it .. it hurt .. yumi said it hurt .. and ulrich and jer are nowhere near as big as me " . sissi chimed in " accually yumi lost her cherri to dunbar " , willie laughed " damn .. ive seen his .. poor yumi .. " . sissi looked worried " big " , he laughed even harder " no .. think .. small .. like 2 inches small .. like i aint got a dick small " . sissi laghed as she felt a large wave of pain rush through her . she crammed the pillow into her mouth " holy shit .. gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh " . he continued in until he saw blood and spoke softly " should i stop my dearest " . she shook her head " no .. i need this .. please .. the pain will stop " . he continued on .. until he was in .. all the way in .. she had a look on her face like she was going to break in half . " checking one more time before i continue " are you ok " . she nodded " please .. go on .. pain has stopped now .. and im starting to enjoy the feeling " . he nodded and began to thrust .. a slow steady but strong pace .. it wasn't long .. he had no need to use a lot of speed or power .. she was enjoying this feeling .. and if she wanted it rough .. she would ask . she smiled " willie .. " he awnsered " yes " , " are we really doing this .. you know .. having sex " . he smiled and continued " were not having sex dear .. sex is a pointless flurry of anger .. i am being careful .. taking it all in .. not for enjoyment or pleasure .. but to meet your desires .. we arent having sex .. were making love " . sissi smiled " same damn thing " , he smirked " true .. but i was being romantic " . she smiled " ok then .. if you would .. could you try to bring me to another orgasam yo called it right . he still smiled whilst slowly loving her " ok so basicly pick up the pace here im fallin asleep .. can do " . she laughed lightly and watched him as he began to quicken his movements .. she loved what he was doing to her .. her body was being treated to the greatest pleasure she had ever felt .. far better than a trip to a spa for the day .. or any fancy clothes . the boy reached his limits .. he was pounding her as good as he could now .. his body began to sweat .. a loving look in his cold eyes .. she could see he was trying with every inch of his being to please her .. and suceeding .. " . the spirit looked on happily .. " those two make a good couple .. now .. my work here is done .. the spirit flew off as sissi reahed her climax .. screaming " oh .. yes .. willie .. thank you " . he wasn't done yet tho .. he had energy to burn .. he looked her in the eye " i got alittle spark left in me .. gonna go till i burst .. i know theres little to no risk of you getting knocked up .. but do you want me to pull out " . she sighed " hell no .. that's something i wanna feel .. it was so warm in my mouth .. i want all of you .. and in return .. you get all of me " . willie continued his movments again .. reacing a steady pace .. he continued on for a large block of time .. not revealing that he had a mastery of control .. thanking aelita for being his playmate and helping him .. he brought sissi to a total of 9 screaming orgasams that night .. before he decided he was too tired to continue on and let loose his load into her body . they both lay together panting , sissi spoke first " dear god ... how did you last for " . she looked at the clock " 5 hours .. thank god today is Sunday .. or we would be late for class " . jeremy sat up " were late for class .. oh man .. i cant afford another demerit " . he began rushing around gathering books and clothes . sissi laughed " relax man its Sunday .. " , she wispered .. we made enough noise to wake the damn dead .. he sleeps through it .. i mutter the words late for class .. hes up like you . willie looked down .. he was hard again " damnit .. when jer goes back to sleep .. wanna go at it " . she nodded " nah .. kinda sleepy .. " , willie sighed " ok then .. i should be good for awhile .. you still cool with the others sampleing the goods " . she nodded as she lay atop him " yea .. im ok with it .. but i call dibbs on yumi .. ive always wanted to try that ass " . 


	19. Chapter 19

**- sevral weeks later - ( yea .. i gap time for good reason .. cause this fic follows them from jr high to the end of hs if all goes well ) ( right now its year 1 .. month 9 ) ( last year of jr high for yumi ... next to last for the rest .. means a year without yumi )**

Sesoma had attacked yet again , willie and the evil robot did battle in a darkened area away from people . " sesoma .. you are goin down " , the robot hung his head " i know this .. ill never beat you .. everytime i fail the master punishes me .. then rebuilds me better .. all i ever wanted in this life .. was to be normal " . the darkened heart of the boy somewhat opened " and what do you consider normal " . the robots eyes showed signs of life " i consider you normal .. humans .. i do not hate them .. but the robotics lab dropped my project i was scrapped .. so they could build better models " . willie nodded " more human looking ones .. lemme guess .. elvaratech " . the robot nodded " yea " , willie sighed " i hate that company so loud .. i could shut em down .. but i love to compete .. silver dragon inc has not once scrapped a project and moved on with their lives .. we do or we dont .. there is no try " . sesoma scoffed " quit rippin off yoda seriously .. what a poser " . the angry man sighed " look you hunk of scrap .. i can give you some form of humanity .. no way i can make you fully human .. that's impossible .. but i could redo you to look .. smell .. and feel like a human .. did it for max .. can do it for you .. all i ask is that you abandon your quest to end me and my friends and join us .. your choice .. ill give you 2 days " . the creature of the night with the silver locks quietly walked back to his friends who all had questions about the battle . " all i can say is that sesoma has a choice to make .. " the group looked at him wierdly as he walked to his room . 

**he arrived in the room and lay apon his bed looking up at the ceiling . he didn't even notice jeremy who was at the computer resuming his usual duties " yo willie .. whats hoppin " . willie looked at the boy who had programed a few days of backwork in mere minutes .. smiling widly " good to see your almost back to normal jer " . jeremy nodded and continued his work " aint no big thang .. know what im sprayin " . almost was the key word .. jeremy was still talking like he was in a hip hop video .. and it annoyed the gothic man .. as he disliked that type of music .. as w fire he was forced to do pop music .. which was bad enough .. but atleast he could do metal .. his life long musical dream . " ey jeremy .. dont be spittin that junk in my crib .. i dont play no games foo .. this aint the hood g .. k " . even though willie spoke fluent slang it made him cringe to demean himself like that . jeremy nodded " sorry meh man .. didn't mean to piss of the dragon .. been listening to these hip hop cds .. a lot of em .. and decided to talk like that " . willie sighed " jeez .. your brain is malfunctioning man " , jeremy sighed and finished up his work " not really .. anymore .. but you were right .. i was pretty wiped out any drive to work on my stuff was killed by my drive to get me some " . **

**willie laughed " poor bastard .. maybe i should tell aelita your ok to go .. " . jeremy winced slightly " damn .. leg cramp .. " , willie looked at him " ooh .. i hate that " . jeremy laughed and sat down on his bed .. which was all tore up from a restless sleep . " yea but ill live ya know " . willie nodded " yea .. know whats worse than a leg cramp " , jeremy looked puzzled " what " . willie awnsered quickly " stomach cramp .. or worse than that .. being in a bus explosion that took half your arm .. and left ya almost blind .. " . jeremy nodded " you got me on that one .. you never did tell me that whole story about how everything went down .. if you could " . willie sighed " i told you months ago .. man your memory is slippin .. o well here goes " . jeremy listened intently as willie told the story of that fateful day .. it seemed it was a lot less painful for him to talk latley .. he was happier .. more open about things .. and had been wearing a lot less dark colors .. his whole attitude had changed .. willie wasn't much for being an angry little asswhole as of late .. he ended the story with his usual comment " and that's how it all went down " . the blonde boy nodded " jeez .. that's insane .. so it happened during one of the first xana attacks .. before aelita taught me the coding for the return to the past " . willie nodded " yea .. and even if you did return in time that far .. you cant bring back the dead .. how did you find that out anywho jeremy " . jeremy sighed " that's one of my painful memories " . willie looked serious " if ya dun wanna tell me im ok " ( this expands more on char development .. cause we all wanna know how he knows it cant bring back the dead ) **

**jeremy looked sad for alittle " you told me what happened that made you so cold .. i noticed a lot of difference in you latley tho .. different story .. " . the boy with the super computer skills spoke clearly " before you joined us .. before max and sissi .. our team consisted of me .. odd .. ulrich .. yumi .. and another girl .. odd lusted for her .. i was in love with her .. even ulrich had alittle thing for her .. and she was headed to school when xana attacked .. the bus passes by northwest .. the school you used to go to .. and that's why you were there .. at that bus .. at that time .. she lost her life that day ... and alittle while later .. we discovered the return to the past .. tried to save her .. but to no avail " . willie bit his lip for a seconds " our stories seem to meet .. silvia was your ally .. she was my family in some ways " . jeremy nodded " yea .. you never explained why she was like a sister " , willie sighed " this is another goodun .. parents died in a planecrash .. back in 2001 .. you must have heard about that ... was all over the news .. mr delmas took me in .. as he was a family friend of my mothers .. tell ya the truth mom was cheatin on dad ... hehe .. but he treated me like a son .. and silvia was like my sister .. sissi and me .. back then we were rivals .. " .**

**jeremy knew now that the boy had a past that was like a good book . he just couldn't quit asking questions .. willie was willing to awnser most .. their talk about their lives .. and becoming closer as friends was interupted by a robot crashing through the door . jeremy took a battle stance " sesoma .. stay back .. i know taijitsu " . sesoma scoffed " no you dont .. you know nothing .. except how to act stupid " . willie sighed " made your choice so soon " , the robot nodded " make me as human as possible .. and i shall vow .. never to harm you or your allies again .. however .. i will not assist you in battle either .. sound fair " . willie thought for a second " ok .. i know that you wont go back on your word .. cause im the one that's rebuilding ya .. ill know any flaws .. and if you eff with us .. ill just blow ya up .. and xana isnt the kind of creature i am .. most likley rebuild ya as a female for this " . **

**the robot made hung its head " true .. how soon can you start " . wille examined the robot " the body design is solid .. could take a lot more abuse than max's can .. so i can mold the synthetic nerves and skin right into place .. that will give you the human senses your missing .. as for the rest .. like gifting you if you know what i mean .. that may be harder than hell " . the robot stood still as the boy pulled various boxes out from a closet " i have tons of stuff hidden hehe " , the robot muttered " man i hate you .. whoever created you made ya to perfect .. its sickening " . the boy began to go to work " what can i say .. the gods love me " , the robot looked at him for a second " gods .. as in more than one " . the man with the darkened soul continued his work " yea .. i believe that every religion is wrong .. so i follow my own walk of life .. i believe in 2 gods .. the god of earth .. and the god of the stars .. those who work hand and hand to maintain the order in the universe " . the robot began to feel strange " that felt weird .. hey .. that felt " , willie nodded " yea .. got the nerves in place .. getting synthetic skin on .. then gotta make you eyes and nose and ears .. a mouth .. hair .. gah .. this might take awhile " . **

**- an hour and 1/2 later -**

**he was almost done with the work .. he was sewing the hair into place into the skin .. " this hurts like a bitch i know .. but rooting it into the skin is a lot worse " . the robot winced with each stitch . the boy smiled " done .. check it out " , the robot looked in the mirror and blushed " gah .. wheres my .. um .. ya know .. and what about clothes " . the silver demon sighed " shit .. knew i forgot somthin .. lemme see what i can do about that .. ive never made that part of the human body from synthetic parts before .. i fabricaded max's parts and that took a lot of damn work .. to get it to mold and grow as she did " . the robot winked into the mirror " lookin good tho .. hell im ripped .. " . willie chuckled .. " so am i .. i got an 8 pack .. had a 12 pack but i drank a few " . jeremy and the robot laughed " no you didn't .. hey i laughed .. that was cool " , willie nodded and began sewing together skin over a small hunk of rounded metal . " emotion chip .. i added it to make you more human ... so far your a success as an android .. hopefully this will work " the robot watched him making a strange object .. " what the hell is that anyway " . a medium length rounded object that looked much like he was holding half a salami was in his hand .. " you said you wanted manparts .. im tryin to make it .. its a challenge .. and you know me .. love a challenge " . the robot laughed " looks like a sausage with eggs .. hehe " , willie glared at him as he finished detailing the outside .. even adding a pink tip to it .. then ran a small tube through it . " ok .. now .. letsee .. how to simulate human juices .. that's a toughie " . the robot sat down and watched .. intent on seeing everything he was doing .**

**it chimed it " its amazing .. you were my enemy .. yet your doing so much to make my dream come to life .. why " . willie sighed " because .. i felt like being nice .. dont take it for granted " . he finished up the detailing an ran the tubing into a small bag into the synthetic sack .. just then he realised something .. he could simulate the semen easily .. odds little flour .. mixed with water .. hot water ... all he had to do was find a way to keep the water warm .. and a way to refil the bag once and awile .. and that was eazier than thought ... insolation and a small pull out pin in the tip with a hose attachment ( that's what she said ) . he finished it up and moulded it to the skin of the robots new body then looked away " ok .. tell me if it works .. not in detail please " . the robot touched it .. feeling a wave of pleasure " ok yea .. but how do i .. ya know use it " .**

**willie gave him a word of warning , the same one he gave to max " you dont use this body .. you enjoy it .. i dont know exactly how much damage it can take .. sex is only an option if its like on your deathbed .. because it could wreck the hell outta your body ... " the robots new face frowned " ok .. i understand .. and lemme guess .. if i break it you aint gonna fix it " . willie nodded " damn straight ... once a year check in with me to see if your robot part needs repair .. i will do matinance .. but only if its not from self inflicted damage " . the robot nodded and scuttled off .. very happily .. " speaking of which max is due for her checkup .. something i dread doing each year " . **

**jeremy nodded " if you want i could do it .. im learning from the best ya know " . he sighed " no jer .. cause more than robotic parts are gonna need fixing .. " . jeremy winced " so you gotta touch places you would rather not .. and would rather not having anyone else touchin " . willie winced thinking about it " yea .. i gotta repair skin .. and robotic parts .. and ive seen odd .. he makes me look like a midget by comparison .. im gonna have to repair that too .. so .. ugh .. " he shuddered " . jeremy looked puzzled " what do you mean odd makes you look like a midget " , willie shook slightly .. he strived himself to be perfection .. and he knew about odds little gift " havent you ever wondered why odd has so many girls .. dispite his normal immature style .. and rancid foot stink " . jeremy shook his head " no not really .. im a guy who likes girls .. but i still find odd kinda attractive .. in that im a random jokester way " . willie looked ill " ok jeremy .. you just wierded me out ... i dont wanna know what you think about me .. cause freddie dont swing that way " . jeremy nodded " nor do i .. im just stating " , willie cut him off " heard ya the first time jer .. anywho .. odd has a pocket monster .. rocket launcher .. bazooka .. cannon .. name a various long and powerful object .. about 18 inches .. max's body is that of a girl whos in the middle stages of puberty .. grows as a normal humans would .. it cant handle that kinda thing " . jeremy almost wet himself " 18 inches .. there is no justice in the world .. no wonder he walks all hunched over " , willie awnsered bluntly " it sux eh " .**


	20. Chapter 20

**the day had been quiet .. willie had sent for max to come to his room . Max had entered the room with her usual happy tone " you rang for me " . willie nodded " yea .. its around the time i do your annual exam .. to make sure everything is functioning " . max blushed " oh .. could you ask jeremy to leave then .. cause that's kinda creepy " . willie nodded again " jer wants to learn about all things robotic .. if it makes you that nervous then im sorry " . max smiled " oh well that's a different story .. cause i did mind there cause i thought this was gonna end up an ambush fucking or something " . willie sighed and looked ill for a second " max your practically family .. the only way that would happen if i was really wasted and i dont drink never will " . max began undressing as usual for the exam then unfastening the synthetic skin , revealing her real body . it was torn to sheds with robotic arms and lower half from the waist up , the dark young soul began searching the robot for outer damage first . " damn it all .. your legs are gonna need outer repair as are your arms " . max winced slightly as he touched her intimate parts " i told you it was ill advised to have sex .. you tore this thing all to hell .. looks like ill need to repair that too " . the girls real face blushed " im sorry bro .. but i love odd and i needed to have him " . willie sighed " look max this is the only time ill do this ill repair the damage hes done and make the body strong enough to withstand him , but only cause im in a very good mood " . maxs real face smiled slightly " got some ass eh " , the boy blushed and begain repairs " you know it " . jeremy watched the silver haired youth make his repairs , paying close attention to every detail he was putting into the young womans form . the golden haired supergenius asked politley " so max .. is odd any good " . the girl blushed again " yes .. very good " jeremy nodded and asked another stupid question " so you love him then " . max nodded and smiled as wide as she could " yes .. of course " , willie began reattaching the synthetic skin at the legs and waist " all finished here .. now to fix up your arms .. by the way is your body developing as you belive it should " . max shook her head " no .. for some reason im not getting any taller and my breasts arent growing .. and i know they should be " . **

**- about 30 minutes later -**

**the boy had finished work on her arms and reattached the skin to her robotic and human body " all done .. exept for repairing the damage odds done to other parts of ya you should be good " . max sighed " what about what i said earlier " , willie looked serious " your body is growing as it should .. you just want bigger boobs so odd wont go looking at other girls .. i designed you to grow like a normal human .. " . max sighed " damn it .. you got me " , willie chuckled and knelt down to her lower parts . " this may sting alittle " , jeremy and max chimed in " that's what she said " .**

**willie rolled his eyes and began to run a finger around , with his lover this would have been something enjoyable but this was his creation his family in a way . it felt so wrong to hear max's moans of joy but she couldn't help it she enjoyed the rush ever since odd had felt her up . willie was almost crying thinking " i wish i didn't have to do this " . jeremy was still watching " hey willie .. this is a physical exam not a date " . willie snarled " shutup jeremy .. this is difficult enough to do .. trying to examine all the damaged points for repair '' . jeremy nodded " it feels gross eh .. unconfortable why dont i repair it and you mark off where to repair " . **

**willie rolled his eyes and began to gather his tools after marking off on paper various points that needed repair and resizing . " because .. you dont know how it works " , max nodded " jeremy is alittle pervert " . jeremy chimed in " im not alittle pervert .. im a big one " , willie began his work sickened by how wrong this felt " shutup and try to learn how things work " . jeremy nodded and bit his lip while willie worked .**

**- 20 more minutes - **

**he was continueing his work sweating , he removed his longsleeve shirt revealing his fit body .. a small tatoo was on his arm . max smirked " so you got a tat .. a heart with sissis initials .. cute " . willie nodded and finished his work " yea .. god that was tough .. a good challenge though " . max nodded and sat down still nude " can i get dressed now .. cause all that touching made me horny as hell and i gotta break this thing in " . willie sighed " well you should be able to take odd without doing a lot of damage .. so i dont care what ya do now " . **

**max got dressed in her usual tomboyish outfit and scuttled off " thanks bro .. later " . willie sat down and let out an angry sigh " that hurt me .. to have to touch her like that " . jeremy nodded " sorry for being such a smartass " , willie nodded " you were trying to cheer me up .. but it will all be worth it tomorrow sissi comes over " . jeremy nodded " and aelita for me .. and from what i heard yumi is making a visit " . willie sighed " o well .. no action for me then " , jokingly jeremy said " or exactly the oppisite .. you seem to be a girl magnent .. dunno why .. most likley a high pheromone level or somthin " . willie nodded " lets face it .. your a geek ... im a goth .. ulrich is emo .. and odd is a freak .. were all freakin girl magnents .. and life is good " . jeremy nodded " you know it .. but all our perspective girls want you .. and all the guys seem cool with it .. were a freaky little click " . **

**willie lay apon his bed and quietly spoke " just realised .. we destroyed the specs for sesoma .. xana cant make anymore .. think hes gonna start activating towers again " . jeremy looked nervous " shit i never thought about that " .**


	21. Chapter 21

******- 2 months later -**

the snowfall had begun to settle on kaddik jr high , the end of the year soon approaching . yumi knew that she would be heading to the highschool down the street soon making it a lot more difficult to join the team . so it was agreed that a new teammate was to be added , a debate over who was trustworthy was raged . willie spoke quietly " i know dunbar is out .. after loving you and leavin you he cant be trusted at all .. " . yumi nodded as did the others , odd spoke out " what about sending a current teamate that hasnt been like max or jeremy " . jeremy winced remembering how he looks in lyoko and not wanting aelita to see something that was that embarasing to him " not me man , lyoko makes me look like an idiot " . max sighed " and im ill equiped for drawn out battles still , we would only go to lyoko if there was noone else to send " . sissi smiled sweetly " yea i dont think jeremy or max would do us much good unless it was a last ditch effort " . ulrich muttered " what about one of the new kids , angel or that kc kid .. they seem close and i like angel .. shes cute " . yumi snarled " yea right ulrich why dont you just tell the truth .. the day i leave your gonna hit that arent you " . ulrich blushed " yumi your the only woman for me .. if that means waiting a year i will " . willie chimed in " and there is no way in hell i trust kc .. he makes me sick " . casey marshal aka kc had brought garbage into sacred ground , rap battles . willie thought him an evil man for bringing such a deformed music into the school if you can even call it music . jeremy sighed " look we will travel that road if it comes up .. if we need a new teamate to fill the gap yumi is gonna leave " . the group shook on it and returned to their day

kc was missing that day , everyone assumed he was in the infirmary cause he hadnt been at 100 . but in reality he was kidnapped and taken to lyoko , held captive by various monsters . a tower activated and thanks to xana the rules of lyoko changed .

jeremy didn't even have time to finish his drink before the computer chirped " son of a .. willie get the others wait nevermind everyone is here " . the group traveled to the factory and headed off to lyoko , as just that a group . since the addition of 2 teamates jeremy had built 3 new scanners . now all 6 could travel at one time . jeremy let out a sigh " looks like a large group of unidentified monsters " . willie winced " looks like xanas been busy building new abominations " . the others looked at the strange creatures 8 in all 2 of each one surrounding something " wonder what their gaurding . more monsters of the breed gathered around from various locations , some were being taken down from the inside of the circle . a familiar voice called out " oh its on now " , the group looked shocked as a boy in what appeared to be white and blue body armor with a long chain ran out from the monster circle looking fearful " gah .. this is the worst nightmare ever " . he ran past the group to afraid to notice them and hid , the remaining robots began to latch together . they formed 4 robots now instead of 16 , willie looked shocked " xana stole my design .. that bastard " . the group prepared for battle , yumi added in " so you know how to take them down " . willie shuddered " we dont .. these are n.o.v.a units a military grade mech suit i never got to building in a failsafe before the design went missing " . the group looked stunned " what kinda damage they do here .. wait kc there took some out " . willie nodded " yea in their individual forms they arent that good .. i kinda jacked the idea from an episode of flower strangers where all the robots became 1 " .

odd snapped " oh that's dumb .. flower strangers is the gayest show ever and you watch it there are dudes kissing in almost every episode " . willie blushed " im a closet romantic and action show fan .. big deal " , everyone else was launching an attack . willie was too embarased to move he watched as the group was decimated by the killer robots .. all that remained was him and aelita . of course kc was hiding under a rock in fear , aelita gave the boy a slap across the face " wake up time " .

the boy jolted from his bizzare dream sweating heavily and panting . aelita and jeremy sat next to him with a worried look , the boy with the silver locks looked afraid " was that all a dream .. did everyone i ever know and love die .. or am i losing it " . jeremy nodded " no worries willie , xana induced sleep we took care of it " . kc walked in on them " yo guys , ulrich came out of it too as did yumi " . willie looked at kc " oh wonderful .. so he did end up joining you " .

jeremy nodded " anyone xana could effect he did , you , odd , ulrich , yumi , sissi , and max were all out of it " . willie put his face in his hands " damn .. sorry i couldn't be there " . jeremy muttered " yea you missed me going to lyoko due to lack of backup " . aelita was now laughing " i cant believe how cute you are " . jeremy blushed " dont tell him please .. its embarasing enough " . aelita yelled quite loudly " jeremy is a little pink easter bunny who throws colorful eggs at ya " . willies eyes widened and he fell over laughing " oh .. my god i so totally wish i coulda seen that " . jeremy was blushing even redder and went to sit on his bed " yea i wish i didn't have to go there to lyoko in the first place " .

- minutes later -

the group was gathered in the room welcoming kc into the crew . exept for willie who was too busy shooting evil looks at him . another girl soon entered the room happily " hey yall " she bounced in circles for alittle . jeremy sighed " yea .. i needed as much help as i could find .. yall know angel " . everybody including willie was welcoming angel into the group . now this he was happy about , another girl to convince into becoming a playmate .. he had a lot of them latley and noone seemed to mind . what he didn't know was angel wasn't into boys like that , but its not like your gonna ask someone you barley know to sleep with ya . he was just mulling over perhaps after awhile on asking her .

everyone sat and threw somewhat of a welcoming party playing various games and sharing stories . the game wheel of sorts landed on truth or dare , things were about to get very interesting 


	22. Chapter 22

**a lot of time had passed somewhat quickly , the gang was out of highschool now . time had seemed to pass quite quickly , there was much they feel they had missed in life . they decided to stay friends always and the usual goodbyes were said . the somber day continued on draggingly with xana shut down the group hadnt really seen much action , sissis face still had fresh tears as she sat next to angel . " its ok miss sissi .. you can cry " , sissi held her tears back " no .. cause he wouldn't .. thinking back on all that we had shared together .. and shutting down xana on the same day he left this world " . a somber voice was heard behind her " why is it everyone is so damn quick to bury my sorry ass " .**

sissi's eyes bugged out , the boys body was somewhat a wreck but he was alive . his clothes were tattered and torn , a chunk of his face slightly burned . his arms and legs heavily cut , he staggered to his two lovers " i wont die damnit .. till i get the chance to say i love you " . sissi smiled " you just said it " , he let out a laugh and coughed up alittle blood " and angel take care of her for me .. cause there aint no way imma live much longer heh " . sissi finnaly broke down " dont talk like that .. your gonna be fine " , he fell to his knees and kissed her one last time " goodbye my love .. goodbye angel " . his body hit the pavement hard , his breathing stopping , odd chimed in " drama king .. " . he wasn't being dramatic his body was cold and distant , sissi held him tightly " goodbye my love we shall be together again this i swear " . 

**- sevral years later -**

**kaddik jr high a fine school to go to , but the secrets that lie within its walls . lie with one special group .. team lyoko had reformed with new allies . xana was back .. and the adventure had begun anew . James belpois , silvia delmas , angel ankori the 2nd , ashura dunbar , and ken della robia " . the next generation was ready .. to fight the creature known only as xana .**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ken walked quietly into the headmasters office , the man wore a very formal suit and had short spiky steel hair . " kenneth why is it you get into so much trouble " , ken lowered his head " im sorry sir its just i have a lot of stuff im busy with " . the older man turned around , a large portion of his face was burned and his eye had a huge scar over it " you dont think i know what you do , ditching classes .. dissapearing off into nowhere " . ken looked mortified " um " , the man continued " Mill w firestraka's eyes see all , you have yourself a girlfriend dont you " . ken scoffed " im not the ladies man my dad was back in the day " , The man known is Mill sat down " yes i knew odd when i went to this school " . ken laughed " was he like me , he doesn't really talk about it " , mill nodded " yea he was just like you , the class clown , and super secretive " . ken smiled " im still in trouble arent i " , mill sighed " im always a fair man , all i ask is you be more careful " . ken nodded " you've got another visiter here , sil is in trouble heh " , mill rolled his eyes " you two and your little friends , damn its not like i dunno what your doing but try not to get in so much trouble with it " . the man continued " tell her to come in .. group scoulding " . ken motioned for her to enter and she did , her head hanging low " mom is gonna kill me so hard " . mill sat back alittle " miss sissi isnt going to do a thing cause she isnt going to hear about it " . silvias eyes shot open " what " mill winked , silvia shuddered " oh hell no .. not in a billion years old man .. im not trading a get outta whoopin free card for that " . mill laughed " paranoid little bugger .. i know your mother well .. shes the #1 milf of the school hehe " . silvia snapped back " oh like you would know what to do with a girl " , mill sighed " back in the day i was much like kens father .. with 4 very sexy women at my beckon call " . silvia looked kind of shocked " wow headmaster mill was a playa .. who knew " . ken listened intently to hear more , the older man spoke happily " i even knew the immortal one himself " . **

**ken almost wet himself " you knew william frederick .. the man who left behind the book of darkspeak for future generations " . mill nodded " im fluent in the language .. besides 2 people my age one no longer alive no one speaks it " . ken chimed happily " kids across the schoolgrounds speak it .. so there " . mill sighed " they speak a chopped version .. mainly lewd humor so the teachers dont know what they are saying " . ken nodded " what was he like back then " , mill smiled for the first time in awhile " he was strong , smart .. an awesome ally to have and at the same time a rival of sorts " . ken listened to the stories and memories the much older man had to share , " in ways he was too perfect to be human .. some say he wasn't " . ken added " perfect or human " , mill awnsered bluntly " both " . ken let out a laugh and stood up " since your not blabbin im ghosties .. smell ya later .. selkalik meria killel " . mill awnsered " my mother is not a hoe " , on that note ken bolted happily . mill sighed and looked to silvia " i already know why your here , so no need to explain " . silvia let out a sigh " im so sorry sir .. i didn't mean to cause problems " .**

**mill cracked his neck and looked to her " look tell your little cliuq to be more careful , your just lucky i went through the same thing as a kid " . silvia muttered " nothing like what were dealing with " , mill added " you may go .. and tell miss sissi something " . silvia sighed " what you wanna date her .. 13 years and she still mourns her late boyfriend she isnt in the mood for some wannabe " . mill chuckled " i know that .. tell her that the headmaster said this " , he took a somewhat dark tone " seek out a darkened place where no other seeks .. go to the realm where havok is wreaked .. there you shall find the man of the knight .. standing tall ready to fight .. he will call out the name you so wish to hear .. for the time of the dragons return is near " . silvia nodded " cryptic .. nice " , she scuttled happily to her class .**

**class had ended .. silvia who lived nearby and didn't board had returned to an angry mother " your late " . silvia sat down " yea had to see the headmaster about somthin " . sissi snarled " jeez you would think i raised you better " , silvia sighed " he told me to tell you somthin , but its cryptic so i didn't understand a word of it " . sissi sighed " another man wishin maybe " , silvia nodded and attempted to repeat it " seek out a darkened place where no other seeks .. go to the realm where havok is wreaked .. there you shall find the man of the knight .. standing tall ready to fight .. he will call out the name you so wish to hear .. for the time of the dragons return is near " . sissi's eyes bugged out " go to your room please silvia " . silvia nodded and made her way into her room , sissi fell to her knees and called out for angel , angel walked quietly over to her " yea what is it " . sissi was bawling " hes alive .. " , angel almost cried as well " major freakin situation " . sissi nodded " that means that xana is back cause i remember him once saying if i die , then i shall return the day the darkness does " . angel whimpered " but were way too old now to do anything .. perspectively the group is in its mid 30's .. we have all lost the usual bounce in our step " . sissi nodded " im guessing a new team has been formed by now .. " . angel sat next to her " should we go see him " , sissi shook her head " he dissapeared for good reason .. and its not like he was ducking us " . angel scoffed " we should nail his ass for child support " , sissi smirked " oh like when he died he didn't leave us enough money " . angel nodded " true .. somewhere in the billions right " , sissi laughed " try trillions " . angel fell over " damn .. why would he pretend to die tho " , sissi laughed " he loves him the drama , how he faked his body shutting down and going cold tho " . **

**the two talked it over for some time like that , silvia hearing every word . angel was near the room as well shivering in fear " so daddy .. isnt gone " . silvia nodded " appears so .. looks like dad left a message with the headmaster " , angel chimed in " what if he is the headmaster " . both shook and gave an agreed statement " ewwwwww headmaster Mill scares me so bad " . they both laughed " jinx " , silvia scoffed " damn .. now i owe ya a soda " . **


	24. Chapter 24

**sevral weeks had passed and the night of the school dance was apon them . ken like a lot of the guys didn't have a date , surprisingly neither did silvia who had a throng of men wishing they could date that , tap that , and make that theirs . ( and if you've never heard that expression before .. now ya have ) ken sighed and sat next to her " still weeding out the asshats , dorks , dweebs , jocks , and goths '' . silvia nodded " yea 50 guys and not one is anywhere near my type " , ken scoffed " what the fuck is your type anywho " . silvia said in her most dreamy state " i wanna strong guy like ashura .. but without the gothness .. replace the emo bitch with some humor and we got ourselves a win " . ken laughed " im strong and got a sense of humor yet never once get a passing glance " . silvia shook alittle " yea well i dont like what you find funny " , ken nodded " lewd humor piss ya off " . silvia nodded " but since your the closest ill ever get to ashura .. guess ill go out with you if you want to " . ken gleefully agreed and walked with her around the track .**

the night was young the lights began to dim and everyone knew the musical guest was about to appear and the fun would start . not too much fun of course with almost all the parents seated high above them having their own little party . jeremy let out a sigh " im going to lose a days pay just to see some stupid kids dance " . aelita snapped " hey our kid is down there too " , jeremy corrected himself " ok a bunch of stupid kids and our boy " . sissi sighed " you guys on a serious note .. the dragon lives " , everyone at the table except angel almost wet themselves . 

**back on the floor the kids were pairing off with their dance partners as an older man , the assistant headmaster sesoma appeared on the stage . a deep almost old school introduction , clearly lip synced emerged " and now your musical guest for tonight , making a return to stage after 13 years ... wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee " . an man in a black hooded cloak appeared on stage , he had a black axe style guitar in his hands . his somber tone filled the gym as the curtians flew open revealing a man on drums and a man on bass guitar . " check check " a somewhat dark tone with a slight rasp to it filled the arena " exelent .. no feedback " . the kids looked stunned , they didn't know this musician even existed .. and were all wondering what the hell is a w-fire . **

**the music began to play it was vicious , cruel , sadistic , and uncaring . without words the music discribed many emotions angst , fear , suffering , pain , creulty . the kids began jamming the parents looked on almost in fear as the man tossed the cloak to the side . short spikey black hair , his face mostly covered by it , shirtless with a well defined body .. tight jeans with a hole in the knees , to top it of military style combat boots . one of the parents called out " shit .. its an punk rocker .. everybody duck for cover .. incoming riot " . most of the parents were cowering in fear , this was a style of music they knew from when they were young , hypnotic , angry , inspiring in all the wrong ways . the voice began its somber song , making sure to catch all open ears around it .**  
**( switching writing styles to fit to the song )**

**w-fire :: and now .. it begins .. show your fear .. for the return of the darkness soon is near **

**the music began blaring through the gym**

**w fire :: I can not be the hero that you want me to be , i cannot save the day nor can i set you free , i am only a humble man with a simple plan to drive you insane . this is what i have to say , this is what i want to play , this is me now go away ... ( extend the y that long ) go away**

**they call me a monster so dont look at me dont look at me **  
**they call me a monster someone that you do not wanna see**  
**they call me a monster something you dont wanna hear**  
**they call me a monster .. so show ... your ... fear **

**( short axe solo )**

**they say that im the kinda guy to come in you place late at nite**  
**hide under your bed and wait till your sleepin tite**  
**then when i know that your sound asleep**  
**i take your soul .. your soul is mine to keep**

**they call me a monster so dont look at me dont look at me **  
**they call me a monster someone that you do not wanna see**  
**they call me a monster something you dont wanna hear**  
**they call me a monster .. so show ... your ... fear **

**they say im in ya crib all damn day .. in your closet as you pray**  
**then when you feel that your safely tucked away**  
**the monster reborn .. comes out to play**  
**and i sneak up apon you**  
**wait until you awake**  
**i take what i want , and make sure you didn't fake**  
**then when i have what i need i make you a wreck**  
**i end your life .. i take your neck**  
**  
they call me a monster so dont look at me dont look at me  
they call me a monster someone that you do not wanna see  
they call me a monster something you dont wanna hear  
they call me a monster .. so show ... your ... fear**

they call me a monster so dont look at me dont look at me  
they call me a monster someone that you do not wanna see  
they call me a monster something you dont wanna hear  
they call me a monster .. so show ... your ... fear

the song ended with the kids damn near storming across the gym , they loved it that much . they were screaming for more , the dairkhaired man played on into the night causing much turmoil . the parents in the top section were still afraid , but not as much so now . most knew by now that he wasn't trying to end the school , just get the kids amped to dance . the next day things seemed to be normal .. but at kaddik .. normal doesn't stay normal for long .


	25. Chapter 25

**the new team was gathered in a perspective line , staring down a huge metal orb . james tried not to sound panicked " megatank " , ken and the others scattered and began attacking . the school could see it all , their friends were fighting this thing . they were too fearful to lend a hand , james who wasn't much of a fighter was hiding the best he could while still getting a veiw of the action . ken chimed " how are we gonna fight this thing , its not like we have weapons . everyone however continued their attempts at defeating the creature . silvia and angel were both winded but still managed their little quip " ok little sis you ready to rock " . angel awnsered " lets kick it up some and rock his socks " . they launched a duel kick with little effect , asura added " that was kinda pointless " . a voice from behind him spoke " but sometimes pointlessness is the point " , everyone looked shocked to see the headmaster there " get outta here you have no idea what your dealing with " . mill smirked " just get to a safe area and watch , i was quite the fighter back in my day " . the young ones did as told and hid with james , who had a good veiw of the battle yet was safe from stray shots . james spoke softly " whats mr. firestraka gonna do .. this is a mega fuckin tank and we couldn't scratch it " . mill put on his game face and removed his formal jacket " ok you hunk of junk let see if i still got it " , the older man launched a swift attack breaking its metal shell and piercing its weak point . in one strike mill had done what five people could not , he drew his hand back and smirked still putting his jacket back on " geez either the team is weak , or that asshat x.a.n.a is slipping " . james walked up to him shocked " you know about xana " , the older man nodded " yes i do .. you might want to get to the factory or the whole school will know about xana " .**

- the day ended up repeating itself in the end .. minus the xana attack -

**james decided to see mr. firestraka alone " so it was you that got this group together , and showed us how to find out about the past team .. why " . mill let his hair down it was longer than assumed at first " because you 5 have the bloodline skills of the original team , even ashura " . james pondered why asura was considered differently and got a blunt awnser " his father was a lyoko warrior for two battles , one he almost got us all killed , and in the second he gave his life to save samantha .. ashuras mother .. but it was in vain " . james looked afraid " does ashura know " , mill nodded " he was told by his adopted family long ago .. tis why he asked them to change his last name back to what it should be " . james nodded " but why arent they on the records " , mill let out a tear " because their information was erased , the memories were far too painful for jeremy i guess .. to know that 2 close friends gave their lives .. that they had a 2 year old child when it went down " . james sat down " yea that would be hurtful .. my parents are always too busy these days " , mill nodded " i know that , and with my recent return they were sure to have noticed that xana must have returned also " . james sighed " your song had underlying themes about a certain monster " . mill's eyes darted around " damn it all your smarter than i give you credit for " , james gave an agreeing nod " indeed could you tell me what you know then " .**

**mill agreed " sure you need all the help you can get , what im wondering is how your deactivating towers without aelita " . james awnsered bluntly " so my mom was the lyoko princess .. we recovered the keys asap and use a program we made from them to deactivate the towers .. we rarely have to fight xana " . mill sighed " damn back then fighting his monsters was the most fun part of saving the world " . james awnsered with an angry stare " you call staring down a gaint steel bowling ball fun " . mill smiled " indeed i do now xana is going to be sending a lot more monsters to earth since you figured that out , so talk to mr stern in the dojo about training to fight you know who .. trust me your all gonna need it " . **

**james nodded " what about you , are you going to assist us again " . mill gave him a short nod " only if you need it , im not a young man anymore " . james left soon after and headed to his dorm , the headmaster was preparing to head to his quarters when he heard a knock on the door , a secret knock of sorts . and knowing the gathering that was about to occur he tied his hair back " its open " . a large group of people walked in looking at mill , jeremy was the first to speak " ok what the hell is going on , we thought you were dead " . mill sat down and made a motion for everyone to sit as well " is it really that obvious who i am " . jeremy nodded " um duh .. i mean the w-fire is right in your damn name .. i may be aging but im not senile " . mill let out a sigh and walked into another room " i shall return " , and he did but in a different outfit . he now had his medium length hair set free , with a black longlseeve and blue denim pants , heavy black boots completed the outfit . " heres the situation were dealing with , hes back " , the group already knew that so it wasn't that shocking . sissi was almost in tears " i thought you were .. and now .. im so confused " . angel snapped at him " she almost died of grief " , mill was almost in tears " yes i know that , truth be told i did die " . everyone looked shocked , he continued " jeremy and aelita's little one is smarter than i am .. he flips one switch the wrong way and alters the freakin time stream , so that yea you remember me kickin the bucket but it never happened '' . they all had a serious look for a second then he finished his explanation " i mean its not like i could walk into the home of my family and say look yall i died but im still here .. you woulda thought i was haunting your asses '' . sissi snapped " like finding it out this way is any better i was so alone " , angel knew that wasn't an insult she hadnt been much help as she loved him too . mill straightened his hair , his face with a burn mark on it , sissi realised it was there " if what your saying is true why are you burnt still " . mill awnsered " your memory must be slipping , that burn occurred during the fight less than a year before my death .. he only altered the timeline so that xana never launched his final assult " . everyone nodded , odd ever the jokester finnaly managed to say something like odd for the first time in a long time " man i remember that day well .. cause it was the day they bake pies at the highschool " . everyone managed a cheap laugh , mill smiled " man odd welcome back .. how long you been emotionaly dead " . odd sighed " since william and sam " , jeremy cringed " please stop before i get all mopey .. they were good people you know .. and i miss them enough without it being brought up every 10 seconds " . mill sighed " jeremy we havent talked about it in 13 and 1/2 years , its time to let it go ok " . jeremy snapped angrily " just like your over silvia .. " , mills eyes widened " oh yea so true .. but atleast i somewhat got over it and moved on " . jeremy sighed " true , im sorry im just really tense .. max here fired my sorry ass " , max muttered " cause you refused to repair me .. now look at me i cant even walk right " . mill sighed " max is too young to have those kinds of issues jeremy .. i dont own any of the stock anymore so i have no say in this " . max nodded " damn right you dont " , mill checked his nails " but then again who says i dont have enough money for a hostile takeover " . everyone looked at him for a second , it was odd who quiped " last i heard you left all your money with sissi and angel " . mill laughed " like id really keep a bank balance ending in an odd number .. 45 trillion heh " . odds eyes bugged out with dollar signs in them " wowies " , mill nodded " i kept one trillion in my will to the name of mill w firestraka .. who just happened to have all the correct id's and matching sig " . sissi stood up and was about to choke him " why would you make us believe you died .. its not like you havent cheated death like 9 thousand times already " .**

**mill nodded " one difference from all those times .. you saw my body there .. being carried off by an ambulance , every last one of you remembers me being put into the ground .. how am i gonna cheat death when im 6 feet under " . they all agreed , now instead of being choked he was being hugged . mill stroked her hair gently " its all right now im here " , she broke down tears flowing from her eyes . it was too good to be true , her eyes shot open and she sat up from bed .. seeing her teenage lover next to her . she thought quietly " was it all a dream , a simple nightmare .. or perhaps a vision of my future " .**

**( that may very well be my greatest twist ever .. remember back to they spent the night together .. well growing up till hs and the kids adventures thusfar was her dream that night .. or was it a dream .. i know your hating me so loud right now )**


	26. Chapter 26

**sissi slipped on a night outfit and looked out the window . they were young again the question was how young , she made her way to a notebook that had a calendar and red the date " June 5 2009 .. this is the day it happened in my dream , they day he left this world " . morning had arrived and the two were eating breakfast awaiting angel , she had sat down almost 20 minutes later . willie sighed " geez " , sissi muttered " willie dear i had a really weird dream " . with that their phones rang , it was jeremy .. xana had launched a ruthless assult " . the group was gathered near the factory , it was beginning to look beat up " remember guys xana has altered lyoko , if we die .. we die " . william dunbar and samantha were there with angry looks on their faces " were ready when you guys are " . kc had arrived finally and was winded " sorry im late " , anyone who was able bodied headed to lyoko and the war began .**

jeremys overpowering voice called out " a large group , about 1,000,000 monsters " . the group was too busy being fired apon to respond , willie summoned up his dragon and smirked " guys its dangerous for yall .. with my armor i can take more damage so find a safe area " . everyone agreed willie jad taken down large groups before and was well suited for it . once his armor was at the go sissi tossed him her weapon " combine it with the armor " . he nodded and clasped the armor around the weapon " ultimate doom , gatlink derailer " . he fired off two shots eliminating a large group of monsters , enough for aelita to get through into the tower . with a quick code and a smile she ended the attack , they all were brought back safley . jeremy had gathered them in the main room " todays the day xana .. goodbye and good riddance " . 

**little did they know that just before jeremy flipped the switch xana had sent out a megatank containing his essance , his only means of survival now was this beastly ball of steel . **

**- later on -**

**the group heard a loud noise and felt the ground shake " what the " . a large bowling ball like monster appeared , willie sighed " xana's last ditch effort .. if i may take care of this " . everyone agreed because they knew he loved being the showoff sometimes , and maybe this would shut him up " . willie launched his attack , but for the first time ever he was too slow . the megatank fired , the shot connected and knocked him through a tree . his body slammed into a car windshield stopping him , ulrich caught the creature in the end .. finishing xana and his creations once and for all . willie muttered " ow .. " , sissi smiled " please tell me your ok , that your not going to leave me " . willie spoke softly as well " just a few broken ribs .. some cuts and scrapes .. nothing major " . sissi helped him up quickly , and walked him to the group . jeremy acted quickly bandaging off any visible wounds , willie muttered soflty " thanks guys , you have been the greatest friends a guy could ask for " . **

**- sevral months later -**

**sissi and angel shared a hospital room , looking on at the somewhat dark man . two nurses brought in 2 different children and handed them to their perspective parents , each nurse asked what their names would be . sissi looked at the babys face and the fact she already had alittle black hair , willie gave her a nod " i know the name you want to give her " . sissi smiled " silvia " , the first nurse nodded and wrote it down , angel held the young one close and smiled as well " she looks a lot like me , ill go with giving her my name " . the second nurse nodded , and then scuttled off to get the paper work ready . willie smirked " born on the same day , 5 minutes apart .. odds on that are the same as hitting the lottery " . sissi muttered " damn there goes our little house on the beach " , willie laughed lightly " you cant be serious , like i really need more money " . angel nodded " you never really talk about the kind of money you have " .**

**willie sighed and ran down the list " letsee various stocks , bonds , cash , jewlery , businesses , silver dragon inc where i own 50/50 with max , all and all were talking somewhere in the trillions " . the girls jaws dropped " woah .. that makes you the wealthiest man on the planet " , willie let out another sigh " no , not even close .. max is the wealthiest person on the planet " . sissi smirked " how much she worth " , willie awnsered quietly " she has so much money they had to make up a number " . angel looked around the room " like kazillion or something " , willie shook his head " no something along the lines of octillian ( that's 1 trillion trillion .. like a dozen dozen but with more zeros ) . they day continued on happily .. 2 new additions into their family , and the fact that everything had been official since their senior year .. sissi and willie married .. angel married to him under the alias of w-fire . all was good , and with time it would soon be even better **


	27. Chapter 27

**( and now .. the real ending )**

the group met happily , carrying their young children along with them to meet . dunbar was the first to speak " ulrich , i heard you finally managed to get yumi .. well " . ulrich smiled proudly holding a young child " yea im really happy , kinda weird to be a father " . willie sat between his lovers who were holding their young ones " yea think about how me or odd feels , having two kids on the same day " . odd nodded " i didn't even realise max could have kids " , willie scoffed " and why would i skimp on details ya know " . jeremy nodded " that and why wouldn't she she was born human after all " , willie agreed " human with robotic replacements " . yumi chimed in " same thing , so you think our young ones will get along " . kc rolled his way in " sorry .. guess late for me is the norm " , a young blonde woman got out of the car with him . she was carrying something in her arms " kc hon .. how long we gonna be here " . 

**everyone looked at kc , it was aelita who spoke up " kc you lucky bastard .. you got a young one too " . kc nodded and looked to aelita who was also sporting a baby in her arms . he tried to make a joke " looks like everyone has passed themselves to the next generation " . the night grew on quickly , the group laughing and having their fun . many other occasions like this happened as the young children were growing . mainly so they would possibly become friends , 13 years had come and gone like it was nothing . the threat of x.a.n.a long passed , the world safe for the new generation . this was the ideal world , a world without danger . **

**and this was my story ... The silver dragon's story**

**( the end )**


End file.
